Sexual Harassment
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Sexual Harassment isn't something you want to be experiencing. AU. Modern Day. Original Characters. Centered around Itachi.
1. Act One: I'm Ignoring You

**Rating:**  
The rating _was_ Mature, but has since been moved down to Teen.

**Main Characters:  
**Hikari Jungyaku, Itachi Uchiha.

**Intro:**

Sexual Harassment isn't something you want to be experiencing. It's annoying, horribly disrespectful, and down right bothersome! I could say some other colorful words about it too, but I'll leave that up to your imagination. I, Hikari Jungyaku, am in fact being sexually harassed, quite often at that. And just who is the arrogant prick that's doing it? None other then the most narcissistic, egotistical, sexual deviant prick I've ever met. Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Hikari Jungyaku regretted signing up for Calculus Tutoring. True, she needed it. In fact, truthfully, Hikari was looking forward to a one-on-one study period. Someone that could explain to her, better than her ditsy teacher, all the jumbled numbers and letters on the page. So what exactly did the excited girl regret? She regretted the fact her tutor happened to be the one person she would rather kill herself than see. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to kill herself before meeting with the tutor.

So here she was, sitting across from the one man that had made her Freshman, and now, Sophomore year, absolutely miserable. Itachi "Do-What-I-Want" Uchiha. Oh, how she regretted it.

Itachi slowly crossed his arms over his chest before leaning down onto the desk,. "And what exactly do you need help on?" His eyes locked on her test paper, simply ignoring the girl across from him. She didn't answer for a moment, contemplating just what she should say. Desperately trying to find a way to excuse herself from the situation at hand.

Her excuse came too late as Itachi began to speak once again.

His onyx eyes trailed from the paper to the girl across from him. Curious, yet taunting. **"You know, I always thought of you as a Straight-A student, Hikari. At least, that's how your grades appeared last year."** His voice was like a snake, slowing slithering itself around her arms and legs. Smothering, restricting her from fleeing the table.

Despite the nervous jolt in her throat, she forced herself to speak. Surprising herself at how steady her voice sounded to her own ears. **"I guess I got lazy..."**

Itachi pushed his chair away from the table, standing up, he trailed his slender fingers along the edge of the table as he waltzed to her side. He positioned himself comfortably on the corner of the table, eyeing Hikari the entire time.

**"I doubt your father would like to hear of your laziness."** He carefully leaned closer to Hikari's ear.

**"But I'll keep your secret... for a price."** The words slithered off of his tongue.

Hikari fought the urge to roll her eyes as she gripped her skirt tightly. Her knuckles squeezed bone white against her already pale skin.

Of course, she knew exactly what this conceited man was hinting at. And of course, she was having no part of it, even if it meant being grounded by her father for her poor grades. Hikari wasn't going to lower herself to this person's level no matter what.

Abruptly, she shoved herself away from the table.

**"Thanks for the lesson, Uchiha."** She muttered, then stuffed her Calculus book into her book bag. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she squeezed between him and an adjacent table.

Itachi immediately seized an opportunity, and tugged on the pleat of her skirt. She anticipated this and stubbornly swatted his hand away. In return, he took hold of her book bag, yanking it from her petite hands. Carelessly, he tossed it across the room, farthest from the door.

_Pathetic bully._

Now, Hikari was torn between leaving her book bag behind and making a dash for the door. Or daring to fetch it, for fear of being cornered like a mouse. Not only did she have her Calculus book and homework in the bag, but also her cell-phone and other valuable things. Sighing, she begrudgingly trudged over to were her book bag lay.

Bending over to pick it up, she felt a hand brush against her inner thigh.

_Perverted bully._

She swiftly stepped away from his hand, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with his, forcing a stern and disobeying look against his possessive orbs.

Without warning, Itachi stepped to the side, giving her full view of the classroom door. Her instincts told her to be cautious of such a gesture. Gingerly stepping forward, and passed him without incident. Their eyes remained on each other until she had made it safely out of the room.

Hikari let out a relived sigh. Tomorrow she'd make sure to drop out of her "tutoring lessons." Her goal for the rest of this year was to avoid the man that would make her life a living hell. By any means necessary...


	2. Act Two: My Day's Gone to Hell

**Author Note:**  
There's really nothing very sexual in this chapter.  
So no worries, loves.

**SweetBelladonna14;**  
D'awh! Thank you for the review, dear!

* * *

The school grounds were barely bustling with students. Only a select few actually enjoyed arriving at school early. Others belonged to clubs, or were forced to due to so many absences. The fresh dew on the morning grass didn't even appear to be disturbed.

Hikari pushed open the glass doors to the main office. A short woman with curly red hair stirred behind the counter. She wore a bright smile as she hummed a tune to herself.

"Excuse me, Ms. Takashi?" Hikari spoke up.

The woman jumped slightly, appearing startled that a student had heard her humming.

"Yes, dear?" she fiddled with a stack of attendance papers.

"I was wondering if I could drop my Calculus Tutoring."

Ms. Takashi gave a puzzled look, "Whatever for, Hikari?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably, glancing from the ground to Ms. Takashi. "I just think I don't need it."

A silence fell between them as the clock ticked on the wall.

"Are you sure, dear? Your grades haven't been too great this semester."

"I know, but I'll bring them up, I promise. I can do it on my own, Ms. Takashi," Hikari gave a confident smile, though her insides mumbled otherwise.

Ms. Takashi returned the smile with an accepting nod, "Alright, dear. I'll take your name off the list. But you better bring them up quickly. Or else, you'll have tutoring every day of the week!"

"Don't worry. I never wanna go back there," she muttered under her breath.

"Hm?"

"I said, don't worry. I'll do my best," Hikari grinned, throwing in a cheesy peace sign that made the other woman laugh.

"Good to hear. Now get going. Class will be starting soon enough," she gave a dismissing wave.

Giving another grateful nod, Hikari hurried from the office and out into the hallway.

* * *

A few students were at their lockers, none that Hikari would socialize with however. The girl got along with about everyone she had come in contact with, but she wouldn't necessarily go out of her way to converse with strangers. She was more reserved than that, letting people come to her if they really wanted to chit-chat.

Taking out her needed books, she shoved the book bag into her tiny locker. Glancing at her watch, she decided she had time to kill before class. Tugging out the designated school sweater from underneath her bag, she pulled it on over her head. The sleeves fell comfortably down to her knuckles. The warm fabric felt heavenly to her chilled arms. Content with the change in attire, she shut her locker door, careful not to make a loud slamming noise like some of the other students.

So far the morning seemed to be going better than she could of hoped.

Knowing her luck though, it wouldn't last past lunch.

In fact, it didn't even last that long.

As she rounded the corner, Hikari stopped dead in her tracks. Heart racing a mile a minute. Itachi Uchiha stood, leaning casually back against a row of lockers. A flock of girls around him as usual, he seemed charming enough.

_If only they knew his true colors, _ Hikari thought bitterly to herself.

Now wasn't the time to think of such things. She shook her head from side to side, dismissing the thoughts. She had two choices. One, she could march right passed him and hope he didn't notice. Or two, she could take the emergency exit, walk all the way around campus, and be late for her homeroom and first period.

_Decisions, decisions._

Reluctantly, she trudged on passed Itachi and his pack. Her eyes were glued to the ground as shuffled down the corridor. Just when she thought she was safe, a loud voice made her heart leap from her chest.

"Hey, girl," Itachi's voice echoed in her ears, "in the sweater. Come here."

Of course the last thing she was going to do was to obey a prick like Itachi. So she carried on her way as if she hadn't even heard his obnoxious voice.

The whispers from his flock of hussies made her cringe with irritation. Thankfully, once she rounded the corner, their whispers faded away.

It only took her a few minutes to arrive safely in her homeroom. She found her assigned desk at the far back, two rows away from the right corner. Placing her books down, she slumped into her seat with an exhausted sigh.

The teacher for Hikari's homeroom was a very sweet and motherly figure. Unmarried, and living alone with her five dogs. Hikari often wondered why Miss Hanabira had never settled down. The young woman was attractive and charismatic. So why hadn't she found anyone yet?

Hikari watched quietly as her teacher stood in front of the chalkboard, scribbling in elegant handwriting, the day's plan. Her long golden hair cascaded over her shoulders and down to her mid-section. It flowed with every step the woman took, and honestly gave her an angelic air about her.

Envious was Hikari.

Unlike Miss Hanabira, Hikari constantly kept her hair up in a messy bun. Mostly due to the split ends, and laziness to comb the knots out. There were a few, very rare, times that Hikari had actually let her hair down or did something different with it. And on those occasions creeps crawled out of the wood-work to bother her. She rather look like a mess than have to deal with them again.

"Hika-chan? Are you alright? You look awfully pale." She looked up to see a worried Miss Hanabira standing in front of her desk.

A forced smile was enough to convince her concerned teacher, "Yeah. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Would you like to go to the nurse? I'm sure she'll let you sleep for awhile," Miss Hanabira flashed a beautiful smile at her pupil.

It sounded like a grand idea to the worn out female, "I'd like that."

On cue, the teacher pulled a little slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Hikari, "I was planning on sending you either way."

Hikari let out a nervous chuckle as she gathered her books, "Miss Hanabira, you don't like taking 'no' for an answer, do you?"

She shook her head, ushering her student to the door. "Get some rest. I'll inform the other teachers." She gave a light shove and Hikari was out the door.

* * *

Regret swept over Hikari as soon as she opened the door to the nurse's office.

He sat on the edge of the nurse's desk, legs crossed over one another. The assistant nurse seemed enthralled by him as she spoke a mile a minute. A charming smile was enough to bring her to her knees.

Hikari felt sick.

Debating whether to run or not, Hikari stood motionless in the doorway. Neither Itachi nor the assistant had heard the door open. She could bail if she wanted to. Run all the way back to class and pretend she hadn't seen the Uchiha.

However, her conclusion came too late. That seemed to be turning into a habit for the girl.

"Some assistant you are. There's a student waiting in the door way, and you're sitting in here flirting, Anya," A stern, female voice made Hikari almost scream.

Her eyes wandered over her shoulder to find the Head Nurse angrily tapping her foot. Her long arm was extended over Hikari's head, hand resting on the frame of the door. She was a tall woman, about six feet, with short reddish-brown hair that fell to her jaw line. Steel eyes that were always gazing heatedly.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Jungyaku." Those steel eyes turned to gaze on the girl in front of her. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

"Oh no. It's fine, really. I'm actually feeling a lot better, so I'll just be going back to class now," the flustered girl waved her hands up in front of herself.

"Nonsense. You look like you're about to keel over." The nurse gently placed both her hands on Hikari's shoulders, turning her towards another door. Leading the girl into the room where the beds were all laid out, separated by thin curtains, the nurse was deaf to Hikari's protests.

"Just sleep for awhile." The woman even went as far as to force her to sit on the edge of the bed, hands tightly gripping Hikari's sweater. "No one will bother you, okay?"

With that, she turned and left Hikari in the dimly lit room. A sigh passed through her lips as she collapsed back onto the bed. "Just great "


	3. Act Three: Don‘t Come Near Me

**Author's Note:**  
I don't think this chapter is that sexual.  
Also, a new character is added!  
Guess who?

* * *

The curtains ruffled against a small breeze that passed through the window. The temperature had risen slightly in the last half hour. The scent of spring wafted through the air, giving the room a serene feeling.

She was on the verge of falling asleep. Her eyelids felt heavy as she let out a soft yawn. Despite her best efforts of trying to fight off the feeling of exhaustion, it was winning her over.

Hikari buried her face into the plush pillow. The sound of the door made her open one eye. A silhouette passed through the curtains, the footsteps broke the tranquil silence. The weary girl forced herself to sit up on her knees, yawning as she rubbed the sleepy from her eyes. She had kept them closed for so long, that it took her a minute to adjust to the light.

"Well, that's a cute sight."

Her heart stopped.

Reluctantly, she turned to gaze into onyx eyes. "The nurses went on break. Being a gentlemen, I volunteered to stay with you."

"Your services aren't needed," Hikari snapped.

A shrug rolled off Itachi's shoulders as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. Taking a quick stride to her bedside, he leaned down onto the mattress with his right knee.

"Why don't you ever let your hair down?" His hands glided from his pockets, towards the back of her head.

"Don't touch me, you pervert."

His hands stopped briefly, "Pervert? Don't act like you don't like it."

The accusation he had thrown at her enraged her, "what planet do you live on?"

Smirking darkly, he grabbed a hold of her hair causing the startled girl to scream. Yanking free the hair tie, her long brunette hair flowed out around her figure for a mere moment.

She placed her hand on the back of her head, sniffling slightly. "That freakin' hurt. Violent jerk."

Itachi chuckled deeply, his hands falling to rest on her shoulders. Caught off guard, the girl just blinked a couple of times. A baffled look in her cobalt eyes. The look she was giving him just seemed to provoke him more.

It only took a light shove to push her onto her back. A squeak came from the startled girl as she stared up at the man that had, by now, crawled on top of her. The situation took a few moments to register in Hikari's mind, but once it did, she began kicking and flailing.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she gripped his forearms. Itachi tried to hold back an amused laugh as he let go of her shoulders, only to grab a hold of her wrists. He forced them onto the bed with much easy.

"You jerk! Let me go, or you'll regret it!"

He raised a sleek black brow, "is that so? Mind telling me how?"

Apparently, bluffing her way out of the situation wasn't going to work. Subconsciously, she bit her bottom lip. A trait she did when she had to think quickly.

His eyes watched her little give away. Onyx orbs traced her lips as he felt himself lean forward just slightly.

_Would it be wrong to kiss her?_

The girl wouldn't see it coming either way. She had shut her eyes to the situation, hoping it was a bad dream that would just fade away.

He found himself mere inches from her lips. Her breathing was rapidly increasing, and for a minute he felt a little guilty for tormenting her. But not enough to stop, of course.

"I bet you've never had a first kiss."

Hikari's eyes flew open with panic. "I have too!" she objected too quickly.

He knew she was lying.

The girl swiftly turned her head away from him. He wasn't going to steal that away from her, not like this.

"Well then. There are other things I can do," he muttered, his lips pressed against the side of her neck.

Chills ran down her spine as she felt her face flush with warmth.

"Don't you dare," her weak warning made it even more tempting.

His kisses became rougher against her untainted skin. It was a strange sensation to the inexperienced female. She tried to protest, tried to find her voice. But it was lost in the elation of his lips.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister Uchiha?" a mundane voice broke through the little escapade.

Itachi abruptly removed himself from Hikari. His eyes flashed with irritation for a brief moment, before he gave a charming smile. "We were just wrestling, Council President."

The bleak eyes of the president fell to the straddled girl.

"It doesn't appear she was enjoying it much."

Instantly, Hikari sat up. The girl felt mortified as she covered her face with her hands.

"So, Council President, what are you doing in the nurses room?" Itachi raised a brow as he relaxed onto the bed.

Hikari was in disbelief at how he could act so calm. But then again, she had figured he was a professional at these types of situation. It made her nauseous.

"Miss Konan asked me to check up on Jungyaku." His eyes fell on her once more. "It appears she's not doing much better. I think it would be in her best interests to return to class." He motioned casually to the door.

Hikari took the hint and stood up. "Which period are we in now?"

"Were you not paying attention? Miss Konan." Itachi rolled his eyes.

Hikari sent him a glare, "alright. Thank you, Council President."

"I'll walk with you," Sasori moved to stand beside her.

Glad she could have any excuse to escape the testosterone driven man, Hikari nodded in compliance as she followed Sasori out.

The Uchiha smirked to himself as he watched the two leave together. Perhaps there was something to exploit within them.


	4. Act Four: You Deserved It

**Author's Note:**  
There's nothing really sexual in this chapter.  
Just some vulgar language.

**Special Note to:**  
**AB**- thank you for leaving so many reviews, darling!  
Thank you all for the reviews too! -hughug-

* * *

The wide open field held gym clad students. Gym uniforms for the girls' consisted of black or navy shorts, that for some were on the _very _short side, and white tee shirts with their surnames printed on the back. The boys' had relatively the same, except they opted to keep their shorts longer than the girls.

"Listen up, brats! We're doing co-ed today," a sharp tongued teacher growled.

Their loud mouth substitute made them wish their easy going sensei was back from vacation.

"How could Kakashi-sensei leave us here with this miserable old hag?" a blond haired boy crossed his arms behind his head as he gave a heavy sigh.

"You shouldn't say such things, Naruto. Ms. Anko isn't that bad," the pink haired girl, standing to his left, retorted in her teacher's defense.

As Ms. Anko blabbered on and on about the exercises they'd be doing today, Sakura caught sight of the Sophomores. "It's Sasuke's brother!" she pointed, not bothering to hide her enthusiasm.

Naruto tried to hide his jealousy as he slowly gazed in the direction Sakura was pointing. Itachi was standing near the center of a group of boys, all who seemed to be laughing about something. A flock of girls surrounded the pretty boy group, bidding for the affections of all of them.

The socialites made Naruto sick.

"Hey, Naruto? Isn't that your English tutor?" Sakura turned her index finger towards a clumsy Sophomore.

His interest was peeked when he realized, indeed, it was Miss Hikari. She was fumbling with a soccer ball, kicking it sluggishly towards another girl. The other seemed awfully timid as she merely tapped the ball back. Her dark hair was braided into long pigtails that cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden behind large round glasses that, pathetically, kept falling off her nose.

"That's not Rentaro," Sakura pondered out loud.

"Who cares!" Naruto threw his arms into the air, "I'm gonna go talk to Hikari!"

Before Naruto could even take a step, Sakura had him by the back of his shirt. "Oh no you're not. We're not allowed off our field, remember Naruto? And I'm not getting in trouble because you're harassing a Sophomore," she muttered, dragging the defeated boy further away from his tutor.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Today it's boys verses girls," Iruka-sensei smiled towards his students.

All the girls let out miserable groans, "but they're stronger than us!"

"Perhaps. However, you have speed on your side."

"Speed my ass. We're gonna get creamed," Rentaro muttered as she ran a pale hand through her short and messy black hair.

"Don't say it like that," the girl with the glasses pleaded.

"I'm only stating facts, Kimi-san," Rentaro let out a sigh at her friend's introverted nature.

"Alright! Lets get to it!" Iruka hollered as he assigned everyone teams and their starting positions.

"But we didn't even get to practice," Hikari whined as her sensei tossed her a ball.

"Just try your best," he gave an encouraging smile.

Awkwardly, Hikari tossed the soccer ball to Rentaro. "You're better at this than I am." She gave a feeble smile.

Knowing that was true, Rentaro dropped the ball to the ground. Turning sharply, she kicked the ball with all her might.

Unfortunately, Kimi-san just happened to be standing in the way. The soccer ball slammed against the back of her head, causing her pigtails to shoot outwards in a startled fashion before she fell on her face.

"Kimi-san!" Hikari ran to her wounded friend.

"I-I-I'm alright," Kimiko mumbled, her face still in the dirt. Tenderly, Hikari took Kimiko's hand and diligently helped the girl to her feet. Brushing her off, she slid Kimiko's glasses back onto her face.

"Sorry about that, Kimi-san," Rentaro rubbed the back of her head.

Hikari sent her a look that said, _'I can't believe I gave you the ball'._

"I-It's alright," Kimiko gave a painful smile as her friend patted her on the back of the head.

The sudden laughter from a few feet away caught their attention. It was clear the little group of pretty boys and their hussies were laughing at Kimiko's misfortune. Both Rentaro and Hikari showed their irritation.

Rentaro delivered the first blow, "shut up, you stupid pricks!"

The group fell silent. Their glowers amused Rentaro.

Itachi snickered, causing the group to fall right back into laughter.

Hikari hissed, "stupid Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes snapped to her, "hm? Did you call?"

"Yeah, bitch. We did," Rentaro growled.

"N-No more," Kimiko grabbed both her friends and turned them away from the gang. Placing her hands on their backs, she tried to push them away. To distance them from any danger that might occur, "That's enough, you guys. Lets just play."

For now, they'd listen to their friend's plea.

* * *

"Don't kick the ball towards me!" Hikari flailed as Rentaro sent the ball flying in her direction. It smacked her in the chest before bouncing onto the grassy ground.

"Ow…" She breathed out, the stinging from her friend's killer kick was enough to make her wanna curl up on the ground.

"Hurry up, Jungyaku!" someone hollered.

Her head jolted up to find a blond haired boy rushing in on her.

"Not Deidara…" Hikari whined as she kicked the ball away from herself. Of course she had to follow after it because no one else would. Not when a strong player like Deidara was going after it.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Hikari grumbled, kicking the ball down center field and towards her opponent's goal.

"You can do it, Hika!" Rentaro thrust her fist into the air.

"Oh no. The goalie is leaving his position," Kimiko started to panic.

Itachi rushed the defenseless girl. Their feet collided on both sides of the soccer ball, connecting in a dead stalemate. Oddly enough, for a brief moment, they seemed equal in strength.

"Alright, alright. Break it up," Iruka hollered, making a movement with his hand. "Red team gets the ball."

And so the game carried on with the girls being overpowered by the reckless boys.

"Look out, Hika! The goalie's moving!" Rentaro warned, pointing to behind her friend.

Hikari turned to her side, shielding the ball from Itachi. However, he easily found away around her defenses and kicked the ball back to the blond.

A very pissed Rentaro intercepted it, sending it flying back at Hikari. Thinking quick enough, she ducked the vicious ball. Itachi was hit squarely in the chest. He groaned, falling to his knees beside Hikari.

"Woo! I hit 'em!" Rentaro cheered.

"That's… not the object of the game, Rentaro…" Kimiko anxiously covered her eyes.

"It's not?" she blinked, her arms still raised in victory.

"Serves you right," as smirk curved onto Hikari's parted lips.

"Shut up… You little…" Itachi didn't even have the energy to torment her.

However, the ground shook violently as a flock of girls came to his aid, shoving her out of the way and helping him up. There were many _'awes'_, _'are you alright'_, _and 'oh my god, Itachi-kun!'_. Though Hikari was still silently laughing inside when the Uchiha hobbled away with his little parade.

Hikari and Rentaro traded triumphant high-fives before proceeding into the girls' locker-room. Kimiko trailed hurriedly after her two friends.


	5. Act Five: No One Special

_Long awaited update.  
Short 'n such.  
Not any sexual themes in it though._

_I just really wanted to post something right now.  
Because I have a doctor's appointment today.  
__And I'm nervous.  
If it doesn't go alright, at least I'll come home to reviews._

_ily all._

* * *

The locker rooms for the students might not be what an 'average' person would expect. Hell, even Rentaro was surprised by the elegance of it all. Perfectly carved wooden lockers, clean carpeted floors, benches that looked like they would be more suited in the president's office than a locker room. Plants adored the large area, the lightening never letting a shadow touch the walls.

"I can't believe you actually hit him," Hikari grinned with enthusiasm as she found her locker, "that was just too priceless."

Rentaro moved to sit on one of the benches, preferably in front of her own locker.

"It was luck," she wouldn't admit it, but the young girl felt quite proud of herself. She bent her knee, heel placed on the edge of the bench. Quick fingers began to untie her shoelaces.

"I guess Uchiha-boy screwed over Lady Luck," the other girl giggled as she swung her locker door open. Warily she yanked her shirt over her head.

Rentaro glanced back, smirking in a devious manner, "that's an awfully fancy bra. Wearing it for anyone in particular?" Her fingers found the back of Hikari's bra, pulling it away swiftly, only to let it go in an instant. The fabric snapped against her skin, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. "Gotcha!"

"That's rude, Ren!" Hikari's cheeks lit up a pale pink. "And no, I'm not. There was a sale!" she protested the corrupt thoughts of Rentaro.

Never losing her mischievous smirk, Rentaro turned her attention back to undressing.

"Hey you, _tomboy_," someone hissed.

Rentaro looked up with perked brows at the three angry girls beside her, "I assume you're talkin' to me?"

"Well, no shit," the same one hissed again.

"What can I do for you three intelligent ladies?" It was clear sarcasm to Hikari's ears.

"Apologize to Itachi-kun for hurting him!" another screamed.

Rentaro lifted up her hand, sliding her pinky finger into her ear and twisting it about, "geesh. You've got a set of lungs on ya'."

The girl blushed with embarrassment, sending a glare in Rentaro's direction.

Before they could scream anymore, Rentaro spoke up, "I'm not apologizing to that little man whore. And if you've got a problem with it, well ya' can just shove it up your little-" Hikari's hands clamped over Ren's mouth from behind, "Mmmf."

"I suggest you three better run along before Ren gets really moody," Hikari sent a warning smile in their direction.

"T-This isn't over," the leader mumbled as they reluctantly retreated.

_Fan girls could be so nauseating sometimes._

* * *

Fourth period was dull for most students, with the exception of Hikari. Who was struggling to keep up with the Calculus teacher. It was daunting as the number in front of her seemed to cackle.

She ran a hand through her unkempt hair, tugging at it in frustration. Fear lurched in the pit of her stomach as she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

Regrettably, Hikari turned in her seat to greet whomever had disturbed her miserable journey through Calculus. Brownish-gray eyes bore into her own blue orbs. A breath of relief slipped passed her lips, "yes, Sasori?"

His eyes traveled to her text book and paper, "do you want help?"

Hikari automatically felt a tug at the corners of her lips, "it would be much appreciated."

With that, Sasori removed himself from his seat and slid into the empty one beside her. Leaning over her text book, his index finger tapped the selected equation. "It's all really simple…"

* * *

"Finally! Chicken sandwiches here I come!" Rentaro announced as she burst through the double doors of the lunch room. Many gawked, others shook their heads in dismissal. Hikari followed silently behind her friend, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone staring. Kimiko trailed behind the two, her head ducked low from the awkwardness.

As they waited patiently in line- Rentaro anxiously tapping her foot- Hikari's eyes fell to some fellow students that were ahead of them. Among them, unfortunately, was Itachi Uchiha. She moved to use Rentaro as a shield, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

Rentaro seemed oblivious to her friend's edgy behavior, whereas Kimiko just gawked at the tiled floors.

Thankfully, the little posse didn't take notice of Hikari. Swiftly, the three grabbed up their trays and hurried towards their appointed table. A table away from everyone else. Or so they hoped.

"So how was Calculus?" Rentaro asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"It was complicated as usual. Sasori tried to explain to me some things, but what he calls easy- I call impossible," she huffed.

"Sasori?" Rentaro perked a brow before a impish grin appeared on her greasy lips, "you two seem awfully close now-a-days."

Hikari rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd start with that crap. Geesh, there's nothing between me and the Council President." She shot her a threatening look. Rentaro shrugged her shoulders, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Besides, he's not my type."

Oh how she hoped that would quiet her friend's suspicions, but of course it didn't.

"Then what is your type, Hika?" Rentaro leaned towards her friend, giving her a curious look.

"I don't have one," Hikari huffed again.

"Liar," Ren smirked.

"It's true. There's no guys in this school that interest me," Hikari's eyes narrowed in irritation.

Rentaro rolled her eyes, leaning away to devour the rest of her chicken.

Without a warning's notice, a spitball hit Hikari on the back of the head. She turned in her seat to glare at the obvious blond that had done it. With a disgusted look on her face, she yanked the wet paper from her hair and tossed it onto the ground.

Deidara chuckled as he readied another one. Rentaro sent him a death glare, but that didn't stop the socialite. He spat another one at the girl. She cringed as she felt the slimy ball land on her neck. Picking it off, Hikari tossed it down once more.

"Fuck off!" Rentaro screeched at the top of her lungs, "or I'll castrate you all!"

Kimiko's cheeks lit up a bright pink from the comment.

Hikari let out a sigh, standing up from the table and shuffling out of the room. She could still hear Rentaro's loud voice ringing throughout the halls, and the teacher's telling her to quiet down.

Turning to her locker, she swung it open with an angry huff. Next period would be English. And she had Itachi's dirty little smirk to irk her even more.

_Could today get any worse?_


	6. Act Six: A Real Gentlemen

Author's Inquiry:  
_Just for a little fun, between all of you and me.  
If you could choose, who do you like Hikari to be 'paired' with?_  
_Not giving away any pairings.  
But somethings aren't always what they seem._

_I fixed the little typo from the last chapter,  
it should of been English, not Gym.  
They just came from Gym,  
I don't know what I was thinking.  
Sorry, m'dears!  
_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Hikari took a usual seat in the near middle of the classroom. A place where the teacher usually overlooked students to pick on those in the back or front. Though she loved English, today she just didn't feel like participating if she didn't have to.

Since she had left early from lunch, the room was completely empty and void of the teacher. It was peaceful.

The exhausted girl leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Hikari closed her tired eyes for a mere moment, bowing her head to rest, when a slam on her desk jolted her awake.

Startled eyes met with the amused one's of Itachi.

She shot him an irritated glare before her eyes traveled away from him.

"You didn't finish lunch," he noted, perching himself on the edge of her desk.

She rolled her eyes at his naive games, "I lost my appetite after seeing your hideous face."

Itachi almost seemed to cringe at her comment, but just laughed instead. A bitter laugh.

"I suppose you rather see Sasori's?" an entertained smirk crept onto his lips.

Hikari sent him a glare, "piss off, Uchiha."

Itachi moved himself so he was sitting on the desk, directly in front of Hikari, and facing her. His hands moved with elegance as he grasped her face in his palms and pulled her closer to his chest, tilting her head to stare up at him all the while. He wanted to laugh at the look of puzzlement and fear in her dark eyes.

Very slowly, her hand reached up, grasping his forearm in a weak attempt at removing his hands.

"Let me go," she muttered as she felt her face flushing slightly.

His smirk darkened as he leaned his face closer to hers. She squirmed, shutting her eyes to whatever might come next.

And just like that, he shoved her away from him. Her back smacked into the chair, almost knocking her backwards with it.

"Don't think I'd ever kiss you, Jungyaku. You're not my type," Itachi laughed cynically as he removed himself from her desk and went to his own.

She was stunned at what had just happened. And honestly, it stung a little too. She wasn't sure why, but those words really did hurt. Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to cry. But not because of Itachi. Nah, because those words from anyone would hurt.

A movement from her side, and the screeching of the chair legs against tile, snapped her back to reality. She turned to take note of Sasori sitting beside her. For a moment, he seemed as if he was examining her. And just like that, Sasori reached out a pale hand and brushed away a falling tear. A tear she hadn't even realized she cried.

"You wouldn't want that playboy to kiss you anyway," he muttered, "his lips are like a plague."

The comment made Hikari grin like a dork. She would of responded with something clever of her own, but the class quickly became bustling with students. And Sasori had turned to face the front now.

_The Student Council President was a real gentlemen._

* * *

English flew by rather quickly, that she was thankful for. Hikari was also thankful that she didn't have to leave her homeroom for Activities Period. She leaned back in her seat once more, relaxing now that the day was almost through.

Kimiko and Sasori had left for their Council meeting and Rentaro had just returned from History. She plopped down beside her friend with an exaggerated sigh.

"Something the matter?" Hikari raised a brow towards the girl.

"That Deidara guy," Rentaro mumbled.

"What about him?" she curiously inquired.

"He just pisses me off," the tone in her voice was anything but anger.

Confused, Hikari opened her mouth to speak, but Rentaro silenced her with a shake of her head. Reaching into her desk, Rentaro pulled out the latest shounen manga she was reading and submerged herself in it.

Hikari was about to work on her English homework, when the teacher's voice called her.

"Could you please take these attendance papers down to the office?" the teacher giggled nervously, "I forgot to do so this morning."

With a small smile, Hikari nodded and pushed herself away from her desk.

"Would you like anyone to go with you, Hikari?" Miss Hanabira gave a sympathetic smile.

"I think I can manage a stack of papers," Hikari chuckled before Miss Hanabira gave the go ahead.

With that, Hikari hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

She had made it to the office in record time, but on the way back she ran into a little snag. Itachi was walking her way. Since he hadn't noticed her yet, she ducked into the woman's restroom.

Now she'd just have to wait it out.

The bathroom was desolate as she perched herself on the sink counter. Idly the girl crossed her ankles over each other and slowly swung her legs back and forth. Being patient was something she was usually good at. Just this time, it didn't seem so.

Abruptly the door to the restroom swung open. With a startled squeak, Hikari hopped down from the counter, smoothing out her ruffled skirt.

She waited for the person to come in. However, after a few moments, nothing happened.

Poking her head around the corner, she took note the door was still open, yet no one was around. With a sigh, she peeked out into the halls.

_Deserted_.

She took a step back into the restroom and shut the door.

"Stupid pricks," she muttered as she turned to return to the counter.

But just like that, a hand shot out and covered her mouth. She couldn't scream, she couldn't fight back. She was completely taken off guard. Her attacker's arm was around her upper half, keeping her arms tightly at her sides. He pulled her so her back was to his chest.

She could feel his hot breath tickling the back of her ear, "plagued, hm? I'll show you a real _disease_."


	7. Act Seven: Revolting Was His Attitude

_I really r e a l l y felt like updating instead of leaving this chapter lying around.  
I know, I know. Another short chapter.  
But I think I did fairly well on this one.  
And I think I established a new connection between two characters._

_Thank you to all n e w reviewers a n d all my beloved ones that followed this mini series from day o n e._

i l o v e u a l l

* * *

With her back against the wall, the horror stricken girl stared at her attacker. His stern orbs glowered upon her own. She felt a knot of sickness forming in her stomach. He had his arm outstretched, palm placed firmly on the tiled wall behind her head. It was clear he was blocking the only exit. _Her only escape._

She couldn't let him intimidate her. It'd just give him more of a thrill. So mustering up all her courage - which was swiftly diminishing - she took a stand against the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Hikari frowned.

Itachi's hand snaked out, grabbing her chin in his palm, and tilting her head to directly look at him. He didn't speak, just stared in utter silence.

It was unnerving.

But when he finally spoke, it was not of words. It was of actions. Actions that spoke louder than anything else could.

His lips possessively took a hold of her own, rough and daunting. Eyes wide with shock, Hikari was motionless for a moment. Her lips quivered against his. Panicked at the man's aggression. She felt his tongue slide against her lower lip. Abruptly, her lips tightened into a thin line. He was not going to gain access, she was adamant about that.

_But, oh, so was he._

Itachi bit down on her lower lip, causing a gasp of surprise on Hikari's part. That was all he needed. His tongue plunged deep into her mouth, exploring in a dominate manner. His tongue twisted and weaved around Hikari's.

_It was a disgusting feeling._

With her hands placed on his chest, she shoved Itachi back with all her might. And in the desperation, she found a brief burst of strength. The arrogant man stumbled away from her and she took the opportunity to bolt from the bathroom.

_Itachi was left feeling satisfied._

* * *

Hikari let her feet carry her, running through the halls without a second thought at anyone seeing her. She gasped for air, her lungs feeling as if they were on fire. Yet she couldn't stop, fear continued to control her movements.

But when she collided with someone, she couldn't even think straight. She just stared, in a misty daze, at the floor. Her breathing still ragged from the encounter _and _the escape.

The person, whom she had smashed into, gave a bewildered look.

He was speaking, but Hikari couldn't hear the words. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear the sounds.

She just watched his lips. As if fixated on them.

He noticed this. He also noticed Hikari's own lips. How her bottom lip was slightly red. As if she had bitten it a little too hard.

Without a second thought, the man reached his fingers out, running his index along her lower lip. _A gentle touch._

Hikari was yanked from her daze by his touch.

"Did he hurt you?" his voice was dull as usual, but his eyes betrayed him just a bit. Betrayed him with _concern_.

The tip of his finger was still placed lightly on her lower lip. She tried to remember how to form words. She couldn't even remember his name. A baffled look shown through her azure eyes, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

When she didn't answer, he cautiously slipped his arms around her shoulders. He wasn't used to comforting someone. Wasn't used to being so close to another person. Yet he pulled her soothingly against his body, her face burying into the crook of his neck. She didn't make any movement to push away, nor did she make any to signify she was comfortable with his gesture.

The girl in his arms was numb to the world around her.

And when she finally broke down. When she finally let the tears fall from her eyes. He just held her. It was all he could do. Just hold her and make sure the pain didn't engulf her. Those tiny fists balled up around the fabric of his shirt as she wept. Silent weeping.

It was tormenting. Even for the man that had locked his own heart away a long time ago.

The shuffling of feet and the ring of the school bell broke the bitter silence. Hikari's head flew up, eyes wide with anxiety. Stumbling in a inelegant way, Hikari managed to get to her feet. She hadn't realized her hands were placed on his shoulders as he was squatted in front of her, until she was staring down at tedious orbs.

"S-Sasori?" The girl almost seemed surprised to see him there. Despite the fact he had been the one comforting her the entire time.

Leisurely he got to his feet, "we should head back to homeroom."

She nodded as she vigorously wiped at her eyes.

"Just keep your head down and don't make eye contact with anyone," Sasori instructed as he turned to lead the way back to their class.

Hikari hurriedly followed suit.

Why her eyes were puffy and red was gonna be hard to explain.

_Rentaro was gonna freak._

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you?" Rentaro slammed her hands down onto Hikari's shoulders, grasping her firmly. She took a moment to assess Hikari's bottom lip, "did some tramp hit you?" Her eyes raged as her fingers subconsciously dug into the girl's shoulders, "I'll kill 'em! Rip their heads off and mount 'em on sticks!"

Hikari flung her hands up in a 'calm down' sort of manner, "no one hit me, Ren! I ran into Sasori and ended up biting my lip."

"And the fact you look like you've been crying buckets?" Rentaro looked skeptical.

"It hurt when I bit my lip and I also hit my head when I fell down," Hikari rubbed the back of her head, trying to accent the 'sore' spot.

"God, be more careful than," Rentaro mumbled, letting her hands fall away from Hikari's shoulders.

"Anyway, wanna go to the Arcade?" she shifted, picking up her books.

Hikari shook her head, "nah… I think I'm gonna go home and get some rest."

"A'right. I'll see you tomorrow then," she gave a smile and a wave, "be careful, you klutz!"

She forced a smile, her voice a mere whisper, "maybe."

_Tomorrow wasn't worth it._


	8. Act Eight: Elegant Surprise

_After many weeks I have finally updated. So sorry for the delay, loves._

* * *

The sun peaked through the curtains just as Hikari's alarm clock went off. She slammed her palm down onto the little panda clock's head. Rolling over, the exhausted girl buried her face back into her pillow. She just didn't have it in her to go to school today. All she could remember was that prick of a man and his repulsive lips.

Despite having perfect attendance so far this year, Hikari knew her father would throw a tantrum at taking a day off. Probably due to her grades slipping. But it would be worth it if she got to avoid the Uchiha for even a mere day.

Forcing herself out of bed, Hikari tossed off her pajamas and headed for the shower.

The water felt heavenly on her tired body. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, feeling the water wash over her. The girl was desperate to wash away any remainder of the Uchiha's touch.

_She had never felt so dirty._

A few moments later, Hikari had dried off and thrown on her school uniform. It needed to look like she was going to school. Thankfully she had left her bag and books at school. Slipping on her loafers, Hikari scampered out the door before her father could even ask about her grades.

* * *

Aimlessly, Hikari found herself wandering the city. Really, she didn't know what to do with her free time. She could go to the arcade or the mall. But she couldn't buy anything because the lethargic girl didn't want to carry bags all over the city.

Her eyes curiously scanned the area around her before falling onto a quaint building. It appeared, from idly glancing over it, that it was a charming cafe. Out front were three circular tables, made of steel and colored a dark gray, they were crafted elegantly with matching chairs on either sides. The building, itself, was made of brick. A light color, almost creamy. Hikari wasn't sure what kind of brick it was though, she hadn't seen anything even similar to it. There were two large windows, allowing anyone passing to peek inside. She could spot curtains bordering the windows, they looked like they were made of satin or something similar to it. It perked her curiosity even more to find that the curtains, were indeed, a very faint pink. The strange little cafe almost seemed like a miniature dollhouse.

Upon gazing at it intently, Hikari decided, since she had nothing better to do, to stop in and see what they served.

Her eyes were wide as she entered the intriguing building.

The floors were tiled with unique patterns of light blues and faint pinks. The tables were comparable to the ones outside, except the color had changed to a pure white. And the chairs held light pink cushions to more accommodate the dining-in customers. Her eyes fell to the counter were it was obvious they prepared the dishes for their customers. It was rare to see a cafe create the food and beverages right in front of their clientele. The counters were made of white wood with, what appeared to be, gold trimming around the edges. Behind the counter was all the unique machines the workers needed in order to prepare everything.

Hikari found a seat at a two person table, near one of the front windows. A smile tipped onto her lips as she watched all the bystanders outside. How they were all in a rush, places to go, things to do. No one slowed down for anything. It was just the way things were.

She fell back into reality when someone hovered near her table. "What can I do for you, young miss?" a velvet voice inquired.

Taking in the waiter's appearance; she found his black slacks, neat white dress shirt, and black vest over top, charming to say the least. Her eyes found his face and she felt like she was going to faint. Needless to say, he looked absolutely _horror _stricken.

Grey orbs were wide with distress, mouth slightly gaped open in disbelief, and his usual creamy skin had drained to a ghostly pale.

"Jungyaku?" his voice was strained and raspy from the anxiety.

It took a moment for Hikari to find her own voice, "Uchiha?"

Her next comment came out without a hitch, "what the Hell, Itachi?"

He cringed at her tone, this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

The eldest son of the Uchiha family, a prodigy, a playboy, and, in Hikari's eyes, a sexual deviant, a person that could have anything they wanted. Was, in fact, in front of her very eyes, serving as a waiter in a small very feminine cafe.

"I don't want to explain it here," his eyes almost gave off a pleading feeling.

Lowering her eyelids to become half shut, she leaned her elbow onto the table, palm propping up her chin, "you know what? I think I want an explanation right now." It was her turn to make him squirm. Make him explain something so… _personal_. Exploit his emotions, like he had done to her so many times before.

His eyes narrowed, his fingers tightening around the pen. It was clear he wasn't happy about his little secret being found out.

"What do you want?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"An explanation," a smirk fell to her lips.

"I meant to drink," his glare darkened.

"I'll have a mocha and an explanation," the smirk never left her lips.

He grumbled and mumbled something under his breath before leaving to place the order. A few moments later, he returned with her drink.

She took a leisurely sip before speaking, "so about that explanation…"

Itachi leaned dangerously close to her face, his eyes fierce with irritation, "you won't get it with that attitude of yours."

"Oh, trying to intimidate me, are you?" she lessened the distance between them, surprising Itachi so much that he couldn't even think of something to say.

So she continued with a devious tone coating her words, "don't you forget, I have the upper hand this time, Uchiha."

Without realizing it, Itachi's breath had caught in his throat, and his face became ridden with angst. Hikari blinked a couple of times before leaning away and laughing. Yes, she was laughing. Not at his predicament, nor his warped expression. But at the fact he had actually believed her.

"I'm not like you, Itachi. I don't spill secrets," she shrugged casually as she pushed herself away from the table, taking her mocha into her hand, "that have nothing to do with me."

Placing the money on the table, she lifted her mocha up as evidence, "it's not bad, you know."

Before he could open his mouth, she brushed passed him, "see you."

With a wave of her hand, she left Itachi to stand there.

What had just taken place? Had she, the girl he had always tormented and teased, just shown mercy on him?

_Itachi was left speechless._


	9. Act Nine: Startling Gratitude

Hikari had, in fact, gotten an earful when she had gone home that night. Words like, _"You'll never make it"_ and _"First your grades and now you're skipping, I never raised you like this"_.

With a defeated sigh, she fell onto her bed, staring at her dull ceiling. 

_He isn't even my real father,_ She thought with bitterness.

It was rare for her to think such things. He had raised her since she could remember, and her mother always said Hikari and Kazuma had a wonderful bond. Kazuma being the overbearing step-father that was, probably, pacing in the living room downstairs. Her real father, who she could vaguely remember, had disappeared when she was young. No one knew why. But it didn't take long for her grieving mother to be swept up by 'prince charming'.

Hikari sneered in disgust at the term. _Princes didn't exist anymore_.

The girl was jolted out of her thoughts by a tapping noise at her window. Sitting up, she perked her brows. The only person that would dare climb that unsteady tree and tap on her window would be Rentaro. Now she had the daunting task of explaining to Ren why she wasn't in school.

_Oh joy._

The impatient tapping continued as Hikari sluggishly climbed off her bed. Closing her eyes, she let out a exhausted sigh as she hoisted up the window.

"Listen Ren, I know I should of called 'n such, but I-" She stopped as she opened her eyes.

A mere inch away from her face stared dim orbs of intrigue. Startled, she went to let out a screech when his hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her slightly out the window by his other hand, that was placed on the back of her head.

"Please don't scream," his voice was a whisper as she stared up into his eyes.

Hers being wide with revulsion.

Upon being freed from his grip, she hissed, "what are you doing here?"

He moved from the branch to perch himself on her windowsill, "I suppose I came here in order to thank you?" His voice betrayed him for a moment, as if he didn't really know what his purpose was for appearing at her window.

She huffed, crossing her arms, "well you're welcome. Why the hell didn't you use the front door?"

"I heard a lot of yelling. Your dad sounds… _intense_," he mumbled, choosing his words carefully.

A blush faded onto her cheeks as she let her gaze fall towards the floor. If he had heard Kazuma hollering, then he had definitely heard her screaming right back at him. Embarrassed, she covered her eyes with a lazy hand, "yeah, so what?"

He shrugged, holding back a smile.

"Anyway, you should go," Hikari waved her hand in a dismissing manner towards him.

"Can't I come in?" he raised a brow, "I have, after all, been sitting in that damn tree for about an hour."

"Like Hell you can come in. It's your own damn fault for sitting out there!" she roared, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hikari? Honey? Is someone in there?" her mother's soft voice came from the opposite side of the door. Hikari's frantic eyes fell to the unlocked door as the doorknob twisted.

"N-No, mom! It's just me talking to myself!" she screamed in a panic. Without thinking, Hikari placed her hands on Itachi's chest and shoved him backwards. His figure disappeared into the bushes below.

Hikari's mom poked her head in, a concern look in her eyes, "you know it's not healthy for you to talk to yourself, dear."

She rubbed the back of her head, giving a cheeky smile, "yeah, I know. Sorry, mom. I'll try to tone down that habit."

Her mother gave a soft smile, "alright, dear. Well, I just wanted to say I'm going to bed. Oh, and there's a plate of food for you in the fridge if you get hungry."

With a nod from Hikari, her mother once more disappeared from the doorway.

Sighing out of relief, Hikari peered out the window. However, she found no sign of the Uchiha. With that, she shut her window and headed to bed.

* * *

The next school day, Hikari was stunned to find that Itachi wasn't going out of his way to bother her. Sasori seemed surprisingly pleased about it as well, though it hardly showed on his stony-face. Rentaro kept spouting that he had finally 'learned his lesson'.

At lunch the trio ended up sitting together as usual, though Sasori joined them now. Hikari sat with her back towards him, turning to face Rentaro, her legs on either sides of the bench. The two girls chatted, with Kimiko chiming in every few moments, while Sasori read up on something while eating.

Without warning, the blond from Itachi's table wormed his way in between Rentaro and Kimiko.

"I'm sitting here," he announced with a cocky grin.

Rentaro shot him a dirty look, "why exactly?"

"Because it's boring at our table and yours looks like its having fun," he stated with a dull look tossed at his silent table. They were all gawking in disbelief at his change in venue.

Hikari took a moment to glance at her tables atmosphere. Sasori looked uninterested at the newcomer. He continued to scan over his book while nibbling on a biscuit. Kimiko seemed more than flustered as she, had by now, scooted her body farthest away from Deidara. She was left staring silently at her hands. Rentaro was aggravated as she gave the blond some dirty looks. Hikari wasn't too happy about Deidara being there either.

It only got worse when the entire group followed after Deidara.

Itachi and some girls sat across from their side of the table. A hyper black haired boy, whom was known around the school grounds as "Tobi", planted himself beside Kimiko. Which made her even more nervous. Others, mainly females, found a seat around Sasori's side.

"Why'd you come to this lame table?" one of the girls questioned the defensive blond.

"Because I can," he shot back.

His tone quieted her. Then an outbreak of chatter erupted at the table, from the girls to the playboys, everyone except the original four started talking.

And the original four found it deafening to listen to. So in a swift moment, they all unanimously fled the table.

"I can't believe those pricks," Hikari mumbled towards Rentaro.

"Always meddling," Ren commented back.

"Anyway, I'm going to my locker. You?"

Ren shook her head at Hikari's question.

"Don't have time. My class is all the way on the other side," she gave a heavy sigh before parting ways with her friends.

Sasori had long since disappeared into the crowd around them and Kimiko had bowed before heading to music class.

* * *

Her luck of Itachi ignoring her soon ran out. As she fumbled with the things in her locker, a fist slammed into the locker beside her, just a few inches above her head. Whirling around, she came dangerously close to the Uchiha.

"What the Hell's your problem?" she clenched her teeth, furrowing her brows in aggravation.

"Nothing. I just felt like scaring you," a smirk of amusement slithered onto his face.

Hikari pulled her books close to her chest, crossing her arms protectively over them. "Is there something I can do for you, Uchiha?"

"I just wanted to say thank you in a more appropriate manner," a chuckle slipped passed his lips.

She perked a brow, "I think you did a fine job bothering me with it last night."

A heartfelt laugh echoed from the man before her, "you're just too cute."

Her cheeks lit up a faint pink as she turned her head away from him. He was such a loose Casanova. At that moment the bell saved her from any further embarrassment. Before he could stop her, Hikari was already halfway down the hall.

She couldn't risk getting close to that man.


	10. Act Ten: He Wouldn't Lie, Would He?

_So after awhile, I've finally produced another chapter.  
It's really all thanks to the reviews.  
_

_**Suki~ness** gave me this idea. And it inspired me to write another chapter!  
So if anyone has any ideas, please write to me or leave a review about them.  
I find they help a lot!_

* * *

Yet here she stood, outside the little café where the smug Casanova happened to work under secret circumstances. Perhaps he wouldn't be working today after all.

The uneasy girl found a seat at the same table as before. It was busier than it had been the first time. She took her time scanning over the clientele of the little café. Women. And lots of them. From teenagers that were skipping school, to older woman that were out on their lunch breaks. They all chattered with excitement. And everyone seemed to come with another person.

Hikari was the only solo customer there. It was strange.

As she was lost in questioning thoughts, a familiar figure appeared at her table. "The usual, miss?" His voice was soft like cotton. It almost made Hikari want to shiver. Though she didn't know why.

"Erm, what's my usual again?" She gave a nervous smile.

Itachi flashed a charming smile, "Mocha."

The girl wasn't comfortable with his 'smile'. There was something behind it. Something she couldn't quite place.

As he hurried away from her table, elegant as always, she found that all other customers had hushed up and were, in fact, staring right at her. Needless to say, it made her self-conscious. The uneasy girl slumped down into her chair, as if trying to disappear.

Itachi returned quickly, placing the Mocha down onto the table. He gave another smile, "Anything else?" She shook her head and he fled once more.

However, a mere few minutes later, Itachi returned. He was clothed in the school's uniform instead of his dashing work one. Hikari perked a brow as he pulled up a chair right beside her. His eyes glazed over her in a curious manner. After an intense staring contest, Hikari finally broke, "Why are you being so silent? Why are you even at my table?"

"Because you're sitting alone while everyone else has a friend with them," He smiled as if it was obvious to everyone except her.

"You're hardly a friend," She sneered, taking another sip of her coffee.

He let a chuckle slip passed his lips, "I suppose. But it's better than being alone."

"Is it now…?" Her question made him perk a brow.

"Would you rather sit alone?"

"If you're the only person I have to sit with, then yes."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're too difficult to get along with. No wonder your boyfriend dumped you."

Hikari about choked on her coffee. Her heart dropped at the memory of _that person_. And it showed on her face. The pained expression on her face made Itachi instantly regret his words. He opened his mouth to explain it away, fix it if he could. But she had already stood up, tossing the money onto the table.

"It's alright, Itachi. You're right," Her smile was sad. But she didn't look like she was going to cry.

Itachi went to stand, but she gave him a dismissing wave, "See you."

With that, she left him there once more.

* * *

His words hurt. More than anyone could imagine. The poor girl had wanted to cry right then and there. But she had willed herself not to. Hikari wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She would never cry in front of that prick. _Never_.

So after aimlessly wandering for about an hour, Hikari had found herself sitting silently on a swing. It was a small park, just a little ways away from the busiest shopping district. She wondered why no one else came here. No children. No parents. No couples. Nothing. She was the only one there.

It was ominously peaceful.

She swayed back and forth on the swing, the rusty hinges gave off a small creak with each little movement. It was the only noise to fill the silence.

The wounded girl stared down at her knees with such intensity that she could swear she might burn a hole through them. And just like that, the tears started to gather in the corners of her eyes. Taking deep breaths didn't work as well as she had hoped.

"What are you doing here?" A voice inquired with a dull interest to it.

As Hikari looked up, her eyes overflowing with tears, she was surprised to find her Student Council President staring back at her. He had his hands on the chains of her swing, bringing it to a stand still. Eyes bore into hers, clearly inquiring about the tears.

"I… Was just…" She stumbled over her words, the tears still spilling uncontrollably from her eyes.

He leaned down to her, closing the distance between them, "Who made you cry?"

"Ah…" Hikari stared with a baffled expression upon her face, "Uchiha… Itachi."

Sasori's face remained sober as always, "What did he say?"

"He reminded me why I'm a horrible girlfriend," A weak smile appeared on her lips as she dropped her head to gaze at her knees once more.

"Then get back at him," Sasori spoke just above a whisper, "Be my girlfriend, or pretend to be, and make him see that he was wrong. It's a logical response."

Hikari stared at him, near dumbfounded by his reply. "What?"

"I can't explain it any clearer than that," He let a sigh slip pass his lips.

"B-But…" She stuttered as he leaned back down to her. "It'll work. Trust me," He murmured.

Sasori was the Student Council President. And a close friend of Hikari's. There's no reason he'd lie.

"Alright," She muttered uncertainly.

_Sasori wouldn't lie, right?_


	11. Act Eleven: Brief Confrontation

_Tada! I new update. -giggle.- I had a bit of hard time writing it. But eh.  
Tell me whatcha' think, 'kay? -heart.-_

* * *

The next day felt… _awkward_. It was as if she had stepped into the twilight zone. Sasori had shown up at her house, with the usual expressionless face, to offer to walk her to school. Of course, she was use to her friends walking with her to school, or even meeting them at their house. But this time, the atmosphere seemed different.

They didn't hold hands, barely even acknowledged each other. Just walked in silence. It was uncomfortable. Even for pretending, it just didn't _feel _right.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The unusually perky voice of Rentaro drew them out of their somber thoughts.

"Nothing," Hikari's voice seemed oddly tedious to Ren's ears. Sasori didn't even bother to acknowledge the question. Ren's dark orbs glanced back and forth between her two friends. "Something's wrong," She spoke with a grave tone to her voice. "What happened?"

Hikari was about to answer with her usual 'nothing's wrong, you're imagining it', but the invading Uchiha appeared with a conceited smirk upon his lips.

"Good morning, Hikari." He mused, his eyes dancing with intrigue.

_Hard to believe he had felt any remorse for his actions just the other day._

Hikari ignored him, eyes falling off to the side.

A fake frown appeared on Itachi's lips as he stepped closer, his arm snaking out to wrap around her waist. However it was quickly intercepted by Sasori's hand, "Public Displays of Affection, or the like, are prohibited."

Itachi's slick brows shot up, "Oh? You never stopped me before, President."

"I'm stopping you now," Sasori continued to hold a blank expression as he let go of Itachi's forearm.

"Why?" A smirk spread across Itachi's lips.

"No particular reason. I'm just tired of letting it slide," He shrugged in shoulders in a casual manner.

Before Itachi could retort, Sasori motioned with his head towards their classroom, "We better get going before roll call."

Hikari agreed with an eager nod of her head before proceeding after him.

"Well that's kind of strange," Ren mumbled, scratching her chin.

"It couldn't be…" Itachi frowned.

_However it was anything, but fake._

* * *

The morning went along as usual. But it couldn't stay that way. No, things had to take a turn for the worst. And it all began at lunch.

"Do you want my apple?" Hikari held up the ripe red fruit.

Sasori eyed it with a blank stare, debating over the situation as if it was life changing.

After what seemed like a few awkward, or agonizing, moments of silence, Sasori politely declined before turning back to his own lunch. The disinterested boy fiddled idly with his sandwich.

Hikari, on the other hand, had seemed to have her mood lifted since the morning. She hummed quietly to herself as she polished the apple with the sleeve of her sweater.

Rentaro went on a rant to Kimiko about how Calculus should be illegal and the gym teacher needs to be hit by a bus. Kimiko just nodded in meek compliance. Who knew what was going through the timid girl's head as she stared at her lap.

However, this oddly tranquil atmosphere was soon to change. Like an abrupt summer storm. And it changed with the appearance of certain blond jock.

"Hey, Jungyaku." A smirk slithered across his lips, "I heard you napped yourself the Student Council President."

Rentaro snapped her gaze from Kimiko to Hikari, Kimiko looked up with a baffled expression, Hikari went as pale as a ghost, and Sasori glanced towards Deidara with an uninterested face.

"What the Hell is he talking about?" Rentaro's eyes jetted back and forth from the two 'secret' lovebirds.

Hikari's breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't fathom any words. The girl knew this was going to come to light, she just hadn't expected it right then and there.

So it was upon the impartial red head to take the lead, "And what of it?" He had brushed passed Rentaro's question and decided to take Deidara's head on.

Deidara had to think of something to say, of course. He hadn't thought they'd confirm it. In fact, the cocky jock thought he could get a rile out of them. Make them flustered and deny it. Needless to say, it backfired. "W-Well… Prove it!" He growled, "Kiss her or something."

Hikari's face went from white to red in less than a second. She was the color of her shiny apple.

"We don't believe in public displays of affection," Sasori retorted coolly.

He scoffed at the calm composure that Sasori retained, "I'd like proof that you two are together."

"And why is that? Is Uchiha Itachi jealous?" His question hit dead on the mark, just serving to irritate the blond.

"Why the fuck would he be jealous?" The infuriated man growled.

"Defaulting to cursing," Sasori's lips twisted up into the faintest of smiles, "A sign of frustration."

The blond's cheeks glowed a faint red as he scoffed again, turning his head to the side. "Whatever," He muttered before retreating back to his table.

"So it's true then?" Rentaro piped up after the brief confrontation was over.

"Uh…" Hikari stammered, her embarrassment rising to the surface.

"It's a private matter," Sasori, once again, chimed in.

Rentaro sent him a glare, "Shut up, Red." Her eyes snapped back to the uneasy Hikari, "So is it?"

Her eyes fell to stare at the apple in her hands, "Yeah…" She murmured, looking off to the side, "We just started going out yesterday."

"Congratulations!" Kimiko's sudden outburst made, _almost_, everyone jump. Sasori was the excluded party member.

"I'm so happy for you," She smiled, her eyes gleaming with enthusiasm from behind her thick frames.

The excited eruption from their usually silent friend almost dumbfounded them. "What?" She blinked, a cute baffled expression falling to her soft features.

"Nothing," A smile cracked on Ren's face.

"Cuutee…" Hikari let a dreamy sigh slip pass her lips.

Ren chuckled with a goofy grin on her face as Kimiko tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

_Ah~ Kimi, you're just too cute._


	12. Act Twelve: I Hate You!

_Oh wow. So I just finished this chapter about two hours ago. I was so surprised that I was on such a roll.  
And I debated waiting 'till next weekend to release the chapter.  
But I figured, everyone would rather have it out fresh off the press.  
Rather than wait.  
I've made everyone wait too many times.  
I'm sorreh!_

* * *

It had been about a week since the last incident between Itachi's side and Hikari's side. The groups seemed to avoid each other like the plague. Not that Hikari's side objected much, they were thankful for the peace of mind. Rentaro had seemed a bit reluctant to let Deidara's words go without any consequence to them. But after an agreed vote, _it was three to one_, they decided to take a break from revenge.

The legs of the chair scraped against the tiled floor as it was pulled out beside her. Cobalt eyes glanced curiously from her paper to the figure looming next to her desk. Abruptly her eyes softened to a kinder light. "How was your Council Meeting?"

A very faint sigh escaped pass his lips, "Hectic, as usual." His eyes glimpsed the paper on her desk, "What are you working on?"

"Literature worksheet," A smile fell to her lips, "Don't worry. Lit is my best subject." Sasori gave an agreeable nod, turning his eyes back to his own pile of work. "Hey, Sasori?" Hikari's voice made him raise a inquiring brow, "Yes?"

Her usually chipper face flashed with a doubtful expression. As if she was sincerely debating if she should pose the question or not. He wasn't going to rush her, half-heartedly, Sasori knew what she was going to ask of him. He knew what was going to happen.

"Hika-chan!" An interruption was just what they needed, "Ms. Takashi has requested to see you in the office." Kimiko gave a troubled expression as she approached Hikari's desk.

"What about?" Blinking a few times, Hikari pushed her chair away from her desk, and stood up.

"She didn't tell me. Just asked if I could get you," A sigh fell passed Kimiko's lips, "I'm sorry I couldn't get more information out of her."

"Geesh, don't act so down. It's not big deal," Hikari gave a reassuring smile.

"I don't know… She looked pretty gloomy," The girl fiddled with an eraser in her petite hands.

"Ugh. I know what it's about than," Hikari let out a sigh, "This'll be a pain."

Without another word to her friends; she trudged to the front of the classroom, inquired about a pass, acquired the pass from Miss Hanabira, and then disappeared from the class.

* * *

Hikari walked as slow as she possibly could through the halls. Thankfully, the office was downstairs, so she could goof off around on the staircase as long as no one came. The girl knew what this was going to be about. Because of all the drama between her and a certain Uchiha, she had, once again, let her Calculus grades slip. And by slip, they plummeted from C to an F. Hikari knew she was going to need a stupid Tutor for the rest of the semester if she had any hopes of passing.

Her eyes shifted from staring at the cream tiles of the floor, to the staircase entrance. The door was slowly slamming shut, signaling someone had just entered. Hopefully they didn't have any plans of goofing off too.

She caught the handle just before the door slammed shut, a sigh escaping her lips. Why they had to build such heavy steel doors, Hikari would never understand. But a helping hand shoved it back open for her, even idling to hold it for a moment.

Of course when they both realized who the other was, their eyes adverted to anywhere else, but each other's faces.

"Thanks," Hikari mumbled, stepping into the stair's corridor.

"M'hm," He turned to face the other way, taking the lead down the winding stairs.

There was silence between them. The only sound was the echoing of their footsteps stomping on the steel stairs. It was awkward, to say the least.

Upon reaching the door leading back out, Itachi held it open for her once more. It was a surprising gesture, as Hikari nodded a thanks, stepping passed him. She half expected him to assault her, and was more than stunned when he didn't even look at her. In fact, he didn't even bid her a farewell as he disappeared into the boy's restroom.

_The fake dating idea was a success._

Hikari let out a pleasant sigh as she opened the office doors. Unfortunately, Itachi was the least of her worries right now.

"Hello, Hikari." His voice made her want to cringe, "I'll be your new tutor." His eyes screamed sexual assault.

_Not again_.

* * *

_Depression_. She sat on the stairs, staring aimlessly at her shoes. The girl had chosen the stairs that were rarely used by anyone other than delinquents. And luckily, those cheeky little bastards were off somewhere else.

"What the Hell am I suppose to do now?" She muttered to herself as she leaned her forearms over the tops of her knees, "This won't work no matter how I look at it. I don't want to be stuck in a room with _him_."

"Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself?" A disinterested voice questioned. Hikari lifted her head to gaze at the top of the stairs, "No. It just happens." Her answer was blatantly honest, causing Itachi to raise an inquisitive brow.

"I'm not blocking the steps. So you can go on by me," She pointed out with a dull tone to her voice.

"I know that," Itachi rolled his perfect eyes, leaning back onto the railing of the stairs.

Hikari didn't bother to continue to conversation, she turned her gaze away from the Uchiha, and back to her shoes. There was no way of getting out of tutoring. She couldn't exchange tutors. It didn't work like that.

"So I heard you have a new tutor…" His voice held a hint of amusement to it.

Hikari's eyes widened, "**You**! It was you that arranged this!" She snapped, jumping to her feet. Her eyes darkened as she glared at him, "How could you?! You're such a monster, Itachi! How could you put me together with _him_?!" Her eyes burned with bitter tears.

Itachi seemed completely caught off guard by her sudden emotional outburst, "What _are _you talking about?"

"You know damn straight what I'm talking bout! After all, only someone as low and deceitful as you would set me up like this," She hissed through clenched teeth, "Next you'll go and lock me in the room with him! I hate you!"

"I don't know---" Itachi began, suddenly irritated that she wasn't making much sense.

"You arranged for my _ex-boyfriend_ to be my tutor, you snake! I hate you. I hate you so fucking much," With that, Hikari turned and ran from the staircase.

_Itachi was left dumbfounded._

But that was soon to change.

_For Itachi was pissed._

* * *

_So what should Itachi's next actions be?  
-And who do __**you **think is Hikari's dreaded ex?  
--Did Itachi **really **set such a horrid plan up?_


	13. Act Thirteen: In Need of a Prince

When she returned to class, eyes puffy, a scowl on her face, and anxiety written in her eyes, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Rentaro tried, but she just shook her head and made up a pathetic excuse. Kimiko gave her a sympathetic look and patted her back in a caring gesture, but Hikari just laughed it off. Sasori inquired about it with the usual 'don't really care' look on his face, and she gave him the same excuse.

It was baffling to her friends, but Sasori just summed it up with 'if she wants us to know, she'll tell us.'

'_I can't believe him,' _Hikari thought hopelessly to herself. _'He's a beast. The lowest…' _She wanted to break down and sob. But she couldn't do that. A 'break down' in class would earn her a one-way trip to the Guidance Councilor, a call home to the old man, and she'd be a labeled unstable by her peers for the rest of the year. It wasn't worth it. She'd have to fight off those negative feelings until after school.

But she'd have to go straight to _him _after school. The person that was causing all this turmoil in her life. No, wait. It wasn't exactly him. The real mastermind was that damned Uchiha. It was all his doing.

"Hikari?" Her soft voice drifted to the anxious girl's ears, "You don't look too well. How about I send you to the nurse?" Ms. Hanabira's eyes flickered with concern for her student.

Automatically, Hikari's mind flashed back to the last time she had gone to the nurse's office. The chances he would be there again were about the same. It just wasn't worth chancing.

"I'll pass," Her eyes fell to her desk.

"Are you sure?" The teacher hovered closer. Hikari merely nodded her head. Ms. Hanabira reluctantly gave a nod as she drifted back to her desk.

Time passed achingly fast. She had hoped by praying a whole hell of a lot, that by some miracle, time might come to a halt. But it was a useless daydream. The bell rang right on the dot and Hikari forced herself to leave the classroom.

* * *

The halls were crowded with impatient students. Many bumping into each other without so much as a passing apology. She crouched down at her locker, almost seeming like a mindless droid as she gathered her books. A depressed sigh passed by her lips, oh how she wished all this away.

"Hika!" A chipper voice echoed through the swarming hall. Rentaro pounced on the oblivious girl, wrapping her arm around Hikari's shoulders. "Why so blue, pussycat?" She inquired with her usual cheeky grin.

"Just don't feel well," The girl mumbled, letting her gaze burn holes into the concrete below.

Rentaro rolled her eyes, "Well we can't have that. Lets go get some ramen together, yeah? I'm buying!" She thrust her arm into the air with a triumphant cheer.

"I have tutoring…" Hikari muttered sullenly.

Rentaro furrowed her brows, "Really? I thought you ditched that Uchiha. What went wrong?"

'_What went wrong indeed,' _Hikari thought to herself. "My grades slipped."

The female beside her cringed, "Tough luck. Well fuck it! Lets skip tutoring!"

"I can't. You know my dad," Another sigh. Rentaro cast a dismayed look in her friend's direction. "Don't worry about it. We'll meet up later, okay?" With that, Hikari shrugged Rentaro's arm off her shoulders.

The girl huffed, "Alright. I'll text you!"

"You could just _call _me," Hikari furrowed her brows.

"But in texting you can use funny emoticons! You can't see my face when we're just talkin' over the phone!" Rentaro looked mortified at the proposal. "I need to let my emotions out!"

"Okay, okay!" The girl held up her hand, "We'll _text _each other later then."

Rentaro gave another cheeky grin before saluting her friend goodbye and disappearing into the crowd of students.

* * *

Nervously she stood outside the door. Fidgeting as she attempt to fight time. The anxiety ridden girl stared at her shoes, her heart was pumping a mile a minute. She was seriously beginning to wonder if she was experiencing a heart attack. And if she hadn't then, she did when the door flung open. A scream of surprise resounded through the halls as she stumbled backwards.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," His voice held amusement. "Did I scare you? I thought I heard something, but I wasn't quite sure."

She tried desperately to steady her breathing, "I-I'm fine."

His silver brows shot up with intrigue, "I don't suppose we'll be studying in the hall, why don't you come in?"

Hikari gritted her teeth and bit back the urge to tell him to _shove off_. Grudgingly, the girl stalked passed her 'tutor' and planted herself in the seat farthest from his. All the anxiety she had once held, shifted to pure hatred when she laid eyes on his haunting face. And here she thought the person she loathed the most was Itachi.

The man sat with a deceiving smile, "It's been too long, hasn't it? I didn't think we'd be meeting again under these circumstances. But I'm not complaining."

'_I am,' _She thought, shifting her gaze away from him.

He flipped open the text book, "Shall we get started?" Her stomach turned. God, she felt so sick right now. Right now, she wished more than anything to be studying with that damned arrogant prick of a Uchiha. At least she didn't have lingering feelings for that certain jerk. How was she suppose to concentrate anyways?!

Pondering over her situation, Hikari left herself wide open for an assault. He slithered closer to her, leaning over the table until he was within reaching distance. "You're looking quite beautiful today, Hikari…" She straightened to attention, her face drained of color.

And this would be the part where the horrific scene would become interrupted.

The door flung open once more, slamming against the wall. Hikari's heart about jumped out of her chest. Having near-heart attack experiences was becoming a habit for the girl.

"I didn't expect you to come," He spoke with a phony smile. "Neither of you, actually."

It was abrupt. No one expected it. Hikari shoved her chair away from the table, it clattered to the ground with such force. She was quicker than lightening. Her heart racing in relief at seeing him. Itachi's breath hitched in his throat, for a mere moment, he could swear she was running towards him.

And for a breathless moment, he _wanted _her to.

Time seemed to become slow as she brushed passed him. A fleeting moment right before his eyes.

"Sasori!" Hikari flung her arms around his neck, her body clashing with his. The President found it hard to keep straight from the forceful impact. He could feel it. _Her heart_. It was beating so erratically. Her grasp on him was suffocating, but he made no gesture to remove her. "Thank God," Her voice quivered with relief. Her body about collapsed against his.

Of course, a certain Uchiha tossed a cross look towards the red head.

"So what has brought you two here? Do you need tutoring as well?" He leaned onto the edge of the table.

Itachi scoffed, "I came to see the person that flusters Jungyaku more than me." He eyed the man, "But I never expected it to be _you_, Kabuto."

Hearing his name used in such an astonished tone of voice granted a satisfied grin from the man. "And you, Council President?"

"I came to assist Hikari," He gave a careless shrug of his shoulders.

Kabuto let a laugh fall from his lips, "She's become quite popular, hasn't she? Perhaps I shouldn't of let you go, Hikari."

Itachi scoffed, "I wouldn't waste my time on her, Kabuto." Sasori remained silent.

His dark eyes were staring passed the Uchiha, burning holes into the girl's back. He held an amused smirk, "So what do you say? Care to give it another shot, Hikari?" The question made her heart stop. Itachi looked stunned by the sudden inquisition, "What the Hell."

Hikari turned to face Kabuto, her eyes wide with confusion. She was speechless. But her decision was clear. It was almost self-conscious in fact. Her weak grasp on the hem of his shirt. Hidden slightly behind her body, an insecure gesture. She needed security.

She needed a prince.

Sasori removed her hand from his article of clothing. Her breath caught somewhere in her throat. Was he… rejecting her?

It was unexpected. The warmth of his hand around hers. For some reason, she always imagined Sasori to have a freezing body temperature. Perhaps due to his expressionless face. He brushed passed her, moving to stand slightly in front of her. As if shielding her from Kabuto's intense gaze. Itachi glowered.

"She politely declines," Sasori's voice was as level as always.

Kabuto raised his brows, "What's this? Could it be, little Hikari and the Student--"

"Yes." Sasori didn't wish to hear anymore of his pathetic babbling. Kabuto seemed speechless.

Hikari squeezed his hand, a comforting gesture perhaps. But Sasori didn't need to be 'comforted'. No, he was quite confident in his words. "If that's all, please excuse us." Sasori turned away from the silver haired man, pulling Hikari along behind him as he exited the room.

Kabuto turned his attention to a very frustrated looking man. A smirk fell to his lips once more, "What do you think about this new development?"

Itachi clenched his teeth, sending a searing glare in his direction. He didn't even dignify the question with an answer. Itachi stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

_He was about to make a certain someone's life an absolute Hell._

* * *

**Author Notes:**

So at what point did you guys go like _'I KNOW WHO IT IS!!'_

And, I'm honestly at a loss as what to do next. Any ideas?_  
_


	14. Act Fourteen: Silence in the Library

**AuthorNote**: Just a simple update. Really boring, really simple. No, I haven't gotten around to rewriting the chapters before this. However, I figured I'd just shove this out there to at least get the writing juices flowing.

* * *

Indeed Hell had reigned supreme at the academy, forcing bewilderment to ensue for most everyone. It seemed like the 'popular kids' didn't just have their beady little eyes set on someone in particular. They had higher goals than that. It was time to make all awkwardly social teenagers fear walking around corners or excusing themselves to use the restroom. Everyone's life was made complicated because of two measly people that decided to go against the 'norm'. It wasn't fair. But that's high school for you. Nothing's fair in that twisted realm.

So everyone started forming groups of three or four people. If you were with a few extra friends, or just people you dragged in at the last minute, it seemed that the popular kids would be less likely to pick you as a target. Though this small fact was little comfort. There was still a fifty percent chance they'd hunt you down either way.

The phrases _prowling wolves _or _stalking vultures _came to mind.

"So are you coming to my place after school?" Rentaro questioned the brunette gathering up her books.

Hikari pressed her books to her chest as she gave a small smile, "I guess so. Are you gonna help me study, or are you just planning on goofing off and then copying my work?" Her eyes narrowed at the last part.

The wolfish girl ran a hand through her midnight hair, "Well I guess I have no choice now, right?"

Her friend gave a nod, "That's what I thought."

They were silent as they exited the classroom, each heading towards their next class. It was a cautious silence as their eyes flickered around the immediate surroundings. Rentaro walked with her shoulders squared back in defiance and a literature book tucked under her left arm. While her companion walked with slightly slumped shoulders and a wary look on her face. As they observed the other students around them, they found another unique pattern. Not only were they in groups, one or two stood guard while the other gathered books from their given locker. Rentaro assumed it was because they didn't wish to be snuck up on. It was better to see your tormentors coming, rather than be caught even more off guard.

"I'm glad our next classes are across from each other," Hikari let out a relieved sigh.

"You said it," She mumbled as her eyes glanced towards her left.

"Just the other day that stupid Uchiha slapped my books out of my hands. It was right before you arrived," The brunette grumbled. "And before that, I saw Kimiko get shoved into her classroom by another one of his gang."

Rentaro winced at the thought of her shyest friend being bullied. "Damn. When are they gonna quit?"

"I don't know how you've been so lucky," Her blue eyes gave a fleeting glance towards the other girl. "How are you avoiding them so well?"

A wide grin spread across her face, "Elementary, my dear Hikari. I merely use the windows."

"Windows?" Her brows furrowed at the 'logic'.

Rentaro placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder, "If I've got a class that's on the other side of the school, and no one to walk with, well I make my own path. Doesn't matter if it's on the second floor or not. Jump out the window, tuck and roll, baby."

"You're insane," She couldn't help but smile now.

As the grinning friends rounded the corner, shouting caught their immediate attention. Loud, obnoxious voices. It made them cringe. It was a desperate decision, but one that had to be made. Salvation was their first instinct. The two girls swung open the door to their right and ducked inside. It was a dark janitor's closet, but it would suffice. Hikari scooted down, her back pressed firmly against the steel door. Rentaro bit so hard into her bottom lip that she thought it might start bleeding. She crouched beside Hikari. The voices echoed from the other side of the door, laughing in a mocking fashion. Rentaro's heart was pounding out of her chest and Hikari refused to open her eyes. Thankfully, the voices passed without stopping and Hikari allowed herself to breathe again.

"That was freakin' intense," Rentaro muttered, slumping down beside her exasperated friend.

"This is really stupid. They're the same as us. Teenagers," She huffed angrily.

"No, pussycat. They're from a different planet entirely. They're _popular _teenagers." Rentaro sneered, with a roll of her ash eyes.

There was a brief stillness before Rentaro spoke, "I haven't noticed you going to tutoring. What happened?"

Hikari tilted her head to look at her friend, "When I told my dad just exactly _who _was tutoring me, he threw a fit and said screw algebra." She pursed her lips for a moment, "Wait, not exactly. I still have to bring my grades up again, but I just don't have to go to tutoring with that… that…"

She shook her head, "I got it. See, your step-dad's got a cool side to him."

The comment only caused Hikari to scoff and shrug her small shoulders.

Rentaro gave a sigh just before both girls unexpectedly tumbled backwards. They reached out to balance themselves and Hikari ended up letting out a shriek of surprise when she smacked into the ground. The two stunned comrades gawked up at distinctive maroon eyes. Eyes that glinted with disapproval as the gruff man reached down to snag the two by the back of their shirts. He gave them a harsh yank, forcing them back to their feet. "Skipping classes, are we?"

"Get your hands off me, ol' man!" Ren growled, grabbing a fistful of the teacher's dress shirt.

"I'm pretty sure this constitutes sexual harassment of some kind, Mr. Hidan…" Hikari squirmed in his grasp.

He narrowed his eyes at the two of them, "Come on, you runts. Where's your classrooms?"

"We weren't skipping!" Ren grumbled, "We were avoiding those preps that keep making everyone's lives a living Hell."

Hidan quirked a careless brow. "Stop bitchin' about it and learn to defend yourselves."

Despite their protests, the irked teacher dragged them to their appropriate classes. He shoved Rentaro into her Literature class, giving her teacher a hard look when the man began to dispute the handling of students, before trudging over to Hikari's classroom. He did the same to her as she stumbled into the room. Snickers from her fellow classmates brought a flush of heat to her face. Hikari practically jogged to her designated seat. The humiliated girl attempted to hide her blushing face with her hair as she let it out of the usual messy bun. She huffed, blowing a few pieces away from her eyes and mouth.

"It's nice of you to join Science class, Hikari." His words were informal, but his tone was agitated.

She responded quietly, "Sorry, Mr. Hatake. It won't happen again."

"Good," He turned back to the board in an attempt to resume his class.

The boy in front of her turned in his seat. He kept his voice hushed, "I wouldn't expect you to get caught skipping classes." She wouldn't exactly call him a friend, more of an acquaintance. Nothing really special about him either. He was an average boy with his shaggy black hair and dark chocolate eyes. The only thing that really stood out was his distinctive skin color. It was the color of a mocha latte from some expensive coffee shop. At least that's what he called it. She furrowed her brows at the thought, _'It looks more of a really dark tan to me.'_

"We weren't skipping," She whispered.

"We?" He echoed with a quirk brow.

She rolled her eyes with a small huff, "Don't get any ideas."

"Who said I was getting any ideas? Maybe you're the one getting ideas? So who'd you skip with? Your boyfriend?" He teased, eyes glinting with mischief.

"There you go, getting ideas. No." She huffed, busying herself with rearranging her books on the desk, an effort to avoid the conversation entirely.

He would have persisted, if it wasn't for the loud cough from the front of the room and the dark stare from Mr. Hatake. The boy gave his most charming smile and turned his attention back to his notes.

Hikari sighed. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

Lunch time for the group was no longer in the public eyes of the cafeteria. The privileges of the Student Council President allowed them a certain leeway when it came to a place to eat. And though they had to be extremely careful not to spill anything or drop any food or get the books sticky, they found the Library was a peaceful, albeit eerily quiet, place to spend lunch.

Hikari laid on her stomach, her tray of food beside her and her Algebra books splayed around her. She spent almost every waking moment trying to bring up her grades, terrified that her dad might decide it was better to return to tutoring then wing it on her own. Well, she wasn't on her own. Despite Rentaro's lack of enthusiasm when it came to anything involving the boring subjects of school life, she did have an eye for math, and for someone that slacked off almost constantly, her grades were all stable Bs. Hikari would be lying if she said she wasn't envious. Then there was Sasori, who sat beside her, legs tucked underneath him, and tray in front of him, and eyes on her books. He was a genius, and Hikari was more than thankful to call him a friend. However, geniuses had a tendency to complicate simple things when trying to explain them, and Hikari found herself falling through the cracks of long winded sentences and large words.

The chair legs squeaked as Rentaro turned her seat around to sit backwards on it and face them. She was chewing on her straw, and her mind worked thoughtfully behind those dark eyes. Hikari didn't know if that was a good thing or not. It usually meant she was up to no good and prank was in order for some poor sap, but those ideas that dried up quickly when the "war" around campus had broken out.

Sasori tapped a page of a notebook, earning Hikari's undivided attention.

"This is not correct. This is not even in the ballpark of correct. This is just a dot with a squiggle around it."

"That's a ten."

"That is not correct. And how is anyone supposed to read that?"

"They're not. I was just hoping they'd mark it correct and move on because they're too proud to ask what it is…"

"Our teachers are not that stupid. They would rather mark it wrong than correct."

Hikari groaned, smacking her head against the open textbook.

"I'm tired of this." Rentaro said.

The two looked up.

"I'm tired of being afraid of getting shoved into the wall. I'm tired of having to watch my back. I'm tired of having to walk in a group, or find another random person to go to class with. I'm just so friggin' tired of it all." She breathed, anger seething under the surface of her slouched posture.

Sasori and Hikari exchanged glances.

"We're all tired of it, but what are we suppose to do?" Hikari questioned.

"We go to the source. We confront the man that's been making everyone's lives horrible."

"That will get us in more trouble." Sasori said.

"No. No, it won't. Because we won't back down. We'll march right up to him and tell him to back off and stop this nonsense. If he doesn't agree, then we'll persistently ask him why. Why is he doing this to people he barely knows? What kind of logic is that?" She growled.

"And if he just says he does it for fun. Then what?"

"Then we take legal action." A small voice entered their conversation.

Everyone turned, all eyes on the petite form of Kimiko.

"What legal action can we take against a bully?" Hikari asked.

She smiled, a small restrained smile. "If he causes physical harm to any of us, personally. We can file charges against him. You know what? As long as we're confident in our own words, we could probably get him to believe quite a bit of nonsense."

Confident wasn't the word that came to mind when everyone thought of Kimiko.

"She's had enough, she's finally cracked, the devious Kimiko is here!" Rentaro clapped, grinning from ear to ear.

Kimiko's face went red, and she shifted uncomfortably. "That's not… it. I just want to have a normal, boring day at school."

"Then it's settled." Rentaro jumped up. "We're confronting him, and we're stopping all of this."

"Confronting who?"

A stranger's voice. A male stranger's voice. One more voice entering a secret conversation. One more voice that could ruin everything.

Everyone fell quiet.

There was silence in the library.


	15. Act Fifteen: Kidnapping

Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut, her hands entangled in a prayer fashion against her chest. She refused to turn around— clearly afraid of the eavesdropper's identity.

Hikari was unable see the culprit because he was conveniently behind her friend, lingering somewhere in the doorway.

But Rentaro and Sasori had a clear view, and while Sasori is unmoved by the other student, Rentaro stiffled what sounded like a groan, and then rubbed her forehead in a frustrated sort of way.

The color from Kimiko's face is draining away and she looks like she's on the verge of fainting.

**"What do you want, Uchiha?"** Rentaro snapped.

Hikari's heart nearly climbed its way up her throat and escaped her chest, and Kimiko definitely looked like she was about to pass out.

He stepped into the Library with a confident stride, hands tucked into his school trousers. "I came to check out a book."

**"I didn't think you Uchihas read."** Rentaro is all set for insults.

**"You're hilarious."** The sarcasm is clear.

A loud sigh, one of pure relief, interrupted the impolite remarks between the Uchiha and Rentaro. Hikari sat up, her shoulders slumped with relief— a weight that's been dragged away temporarily. There was a fragment of a smile playing on her lips.

**"We thought you were your brother for a minute there."** She breathed.

Kimiko's eyes snapped open, and she seemed flustered that it wasn't Itachi approaching them. Her sigh of relief joined her friends' and she rubbed her fingers in circles against her forehead.

**"Why didn't you address him as Sasuke?"** She frowned over at Rentaro.

**"Uh— because we're not on friendly terms and I pretty much hate him as much as his brother?"** She raised her brows, and she looked incredulously at her friend.

**"You gave us a fright either way."** She mumbled.

Hikari got to her feet, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

She asked, a concerned look crossing her face.** "Your brother isn't around, is he?"**

**"Eating lunch with his friends."** He answered, and idly flipped through a book he found on one of the tables.

**"I'm going to ask this again,"** Rentaro interrupted the 'friendly' conversation,** "what do you want?"**

**"I want to know who you're confronting."**

**"Isn't that obvious?**" Rentaro narrowed her eyes.

**"With your reputation, Rentaro, it could be anyone."**

**"Your brother."** She growled, her temper starting to get the better of her.

Sasuke maked a 'mm' sound to acknowledge her response, and continued to feign interest in the book in his hands. When no one said another word, he spoke again.

**"Oh, continue with your conversation about my brother. Pretend I'm not here."**

**"You're getting on my last nerve."** Rentaro hissed.

But Kimiko was quicker to speak up.

**"Sasuke, maybe you can help us? Your brother might listen if you talk to him."**

Rentaro looked dumbstruck.

**"He's making our lives miserable."** Hikari added.

He looked like he's about to laugh, but he maintained an uninterested face. Instead, the amusement was in his eyes. **"You really think he'll listen to me?"**

Kimiko, naively, looked hopeful.

**"He hasn't listened to me our entire lives. Everything I've ever said goes over my brother's head. There's no way I can help you. I just wanted to see what stupid plan you guys were coming up with."** He dropped the book onto the table, and the thump caused everyone to cringe.

It was as if they were watching their only hope smash to the ground. It was painful.

And then Sasuke's turning away, heading back out of the library with the same confidence in his step.

But he didn't get too far.

Because Hikari has her hand around his wrist, and she yanks him back, and then Rentaro's got him by the front of his sweater. Sasuke was completely caught off guard, and the look in the girls' eyes was the last thing he ever wanted to see.

**"You're going to help us."** Rentaro said.

**"We'll find a way that you can be of use to us."** Hikari added.

**"Sorry, Sasuke,"** Kimiko bowed, feeling horrible for the future intentions of the group,** "but desperate times call for desperate measures."**

**"Please, don't struggle."** Sasori instructed.

_The lock on the library door clicked._


	16. Act Sixteen: Alliances

The review from Kishara-Hime inspired me to write a bit.

* * *

Sasuke was forced to sit between Hikari and Sasori, while Rentaro took a seat across from him, her eyes narrowed in the most intimidating fashion she could manage- which was pretty damn intimidating considering who it was aimed at. Of course, Sasuke didn't seem afraid of the little group of strange students, just royally ticked off in general that he somehow became roped into the situation.

**"Okay, here's the plan-**" Rentaro started.

And of course he interrupted. **"Oh, _you _have a plan?"**

**"Just shut up. The plan is-"**

**"It's probably a dumb plan."**

Sasori cut in. "It has a lot of holes in it and the probability that it will succeed is below forty percent."

**"You're too blunt, President."** Hikari grumbled.

**"Yeah, be a little less mouthy around our enemies, Sasori.**" Rentaro huffed.

Sasuke chuckled.** "You guys are never going to succeed. My brother will have a field day with your little plans."**

Her hands curled around the fabric of her skirt and Hikari lifted her head to look Sasuke in the eyes. **"Why does he hate us so much?"**

**"We've never done anything to him."** Kimiko added, tears welling up near the corners of her eyes. **"Why is he so mean?"**

Sasuke seemed to be at a loss for words, and the smug smile disappeared quickly. He let his gaze fall to the carpeted floors.

The silence between the circle is uncomfortable because it's painful.

**"Sorry. It must be hard for you guys."** Sasuke finally said.

Rentaro doesn't insult the Uchiha anymore.

**"I'll help- I don't think I can do much- but I'll try."**

Sasuke is surprised when Hikari throws her arms around his shoulders and he's tugged into a tight hug, and Kimiko joined in with a softer, but just as happy, embrace. Rentaro grinned so wide that tears started to swell in her eyes, and Sasuke's sure Sasori was also pleased with the outcome because there's the faintest smile on his face.

It was strange to be the center of such happiness and pleasant emotions. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about it.

* * *

**"Hikari, you should go and inform the teacher of our absences. Tell them that you're now a part of the Spring Festival Committee because we're short of staff."** Sasori announced once everyone had settled down.

**"Is that really believable though? I mean, Rentaro doesn't like mandatory work, let alone extra credit. Plus, I have a lot on my plate already. I think the teachers will be suspicious."** She frowned.

**"Just say because you're going to be in the committee, Rentaro decided to give it a try as well."**

Kimiko spoke up, her voice much lighter and happier in tone. **"Plus, I'm sure the teachers will think she's just finding another way to slack off."**

Normally, Rentaro would have grumbled something, but she found herself in a rather good mood- and it was the truth, she would have slacked off if she was in the committee.

**"All right."** She nodded, and got to her feet.

**"Go forth our little messenger bee."** Rentaro grinned and waved her hand towards the door.

Huffing, Hikari shuffled out of the Library- locking the door behind her to make sure no one interrupted the conspiracy meeting.

The halls were empty, completely silent except for the muffled mumbling from the classrooms. She began her trek to the classroom that they should have been seated in, listening to the boring lecture of their teacher.

However, rounding the corner, she heard the familiar voice of a sworn enemy and her heart nearly failed her. Her feet became frozen in place and her mind was a blubbering swirl of negative thoughts. She swallowed the lump of concern and forced herself to take a step back. Her hands curled into trembling fists at her side. She would have been quick to find an exit strategy, but his voice was the only thing ringing in her ears.

She felt sicker with every drawing footstep.

It was when her eyes settled on the silver hair that came into view from around the corner, that her mind finally kicked into survival mode. The boys' restroom was only a hair away and though her knees were shaking beneath her weight, she managed to dash inside before Kabuto could target her. Her heart was still hammering against her ribcage. She leaned back against the door, and cursed that she had gone alone.

It dawned on her, quite abruptly, that the group of boys just might be on their way to the restroom.

**"I'm going to die from all these heart attacks."** She nearly whined.

Quickly, she crossed the distance and ducked into the last stall, locking the door, and perching on top of the toilet incase anyone peeked inside from under the door. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that someone would distract them if they did happen to wander inside.

She hadn't realized anyone was already in the restroom.

That someone had blatantly been standing at the sinks, drying their hands, and watching in the reflection of the mirror as she dashed pass.

She hadn't realized it until the restroom door swung open and someone spoke.

**"Yo, Itachi, what's takin' forever?"**

_Hikari swore her heart stopped._


	17. Act Seventeen: Trapped

There was a sudden silence in the boys' restroom, and the frightened girl could swear her heartbeat would give her away. Her right hand clenched around the fabric of her sweater, hovering over where her pounding heart was bruising her ribcage. Tucking her knees closer to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against the tops of her bare knees.

'_Please, don't know I'm here. I don't want to be here. Just let me disappear.'_

"**Are you coming, Itachi?"**

She could hear the impatient shifting of the other person.

'_Please, just go with him. Don't look in here, don't find me.'_

"**I'll be out in a minute. I think I left my phone in the stall."**

She felt her heart constrict into a suffocating knot in her chest.

"**Man, you're so forgetful sometimes. All right, we'll be on the roof. Catch up with us quickly- before the girls get bored." **The student laughed.

The door swung shut.

And then she could hear the shuffling of Itachi, who had entered the stall next to hers, and appeared to be looking for his phone. For a moment, she stopped breathing, sucking in a deep breath, and praying the rhythm of her heart wouldn't give her away.

When it became eerily quiet after some suspicious squeaking, Hikari dared to lift her head from her knees. She swallowed her nerves, and fought to muster up even a hint of courage. Slowly, she stretched out her legs, planting her feet on the floor with barely a sound. Licking anxiously at her dry lips, she leaned forward, pressing herself against her legs until she could catch a glimpse of the other stall.

No shoes, no person.

Right?

Wrong.

"**Hah, that's cute."**

She straightened up so quickly, it felt like her lungs had jumped out of her throat. With wide eyes, she directed her gaze towards the ceiling, and found the familiar face of Itachi staring back at her from over the stall wall. He was almost casual, his arms crossed over the top of the wall, and his chin planted on top of them. His eyes glinted with amusement at the sight before him. Hikari looked like she was about to become a ghost.

At a snap of the fingers, she was rushing for the door.

It wasn't quick enough. As soon as the stall door was open, she came face to face with Itachi- who had been much quicker than her unsteady legs. She stumbled backwards, putting distance between them as best she could.

She didn't get far, and the color from her face- what little remained- drained when her back pressed against the wall.

"**Would you just leave me alone already?" **She questioned, surprising herself at the outburst.

"**Where would the fun be in that?"**

"**Why does your fun have to come at my expense?"**

He took a couple of steps closer.

"**You shouldn't have been so proud."**

"**Proud? **_**Me**_**? You're the one that walks around like you own everything!"**

A shrug rolled off his shoulders.

"**You shouldn't have had such terrible grades, Hika-"**

She _snapped_. Something, somewhere, in her mind snapped, and she stopped being the delicate girl that was easily shoved around. In a quick movement, she shoved her hand against his chest, effectively stopping his advances.

"**I'm tired of hearing that **_**stupid **_**excuse."**

An almost curious noise came from somewhere in Itachi's throat.

She pressed on. **"You can't pin this on my grades, whether good or bad. You've been bothering me since our first class together. You've done nothing but make my high school life miserable. You are effectively a bully, and I don't know what I did to deserve all your negative attention. If I borrowed a pencil and never returned it, then **_**I'm sorry**_**. If I stepped on your shoes, **_**I'm sorry**_**. If I made a comment about you that you didn't like, **_**I'm sorry**_**."**

Itachi was absolutely speechless. He stood there, her hand still pressed against his chest, eyes slightly widened, and not a word leaving his lips.

She was far from done. **"I've seen how kind you can be to everyone else, so I don't understand why I'm different. Why do you treat me like I'm some glob of gum on the bottom of your shoe? I had to have done something to royally piss you off. Tell me what it was. Tell me and I'll apologize for it. In fact, if I broke something, I'll fix it. If it was something I lost of yours, I'll replace it. If I said something, I'll take it back, I'll apologize in front of the whole school if I have to. Stop tormenting me. I don't deserve it, and **_**you know that**_**. While you're at it, stop tormenting my friends. They sure as Hell didn't do anything wrong."**

Her hand dropped away from his chest, and for once, his heart was pounding just as hard as hers had been.

And then- to top it all off- she bowed. A full on, arms at her sides, respecting 'your superiors' type of bow.

"**I'm sorry, Itachi Uchiha."**

When he didn't say anything, she straightened up, her eyes alive with determination- with defiance.

"**Excuse me." **She said, and squeezed passed him.

She was nearly to the door when he snapped out of the daze her words had forced him into.

"**Wait."**

For once, she didn't run. She stopped, turned, and looked directly at him.

"**These… pointless feelings… I hate them."**

"**What? What are you talking about?" **She was stifling the sigh of annoyance behind her words.

He turned to face her, and his eyes were softer than she had ever seen.

"**I'm sorry about what I've done, what I've said. From the start, I never wanted any of this."**

When she looked genuinely surprised, he continued. **"I know you're going to think it's incredibly stupid, but I wanted to be your friend. You were so strange though, so I didn't understand how to go about it."**

At that point, she decided to interject. **"Strange? How was **_**I **_**strange? I'm the most normal one out of my group of friends."**

"**I'm not entirely sure how to explain it."**

She sighed. **"Carry on then. I assume there's more to your **_**strange **_**explanation."**

"**Do you remember the first thing I said to you?"**

She crossed her arms. **"Yes, in fact I do. You insulted my sweater, and then you told me my hair looked terrible down."**

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck. **"Sorry, I didn't mean that. For some reason, I couldn't compliment you properly."**

"**That wasn't even close to properly."**

"**I know. I thought you looked nice with your hair down and your sweater. I don't know why I insulted you when I opened my mouth. To be honest, you were glaring at me, and I think I just blurted that out."**

"**I was glaring because the sun was reflecting in my eyes. I remember that distinctively because I thought 'don't talk to me because I won't be able to see your face properly'. I didn't want to be rude and squint at you, but I guess that plan fell through."**

He shifted. **"I'm sorry. I suppose we both got off on the wrong foot."**

She nodded slowly.

Offering a smile, Itachi took a cautious few steps towards her.

"**Would you like to start over again?"**

"**As friends? I'm sorry to inform you but I do hold a bit of a grudge."**

"**I understand." **He offered his hand to her. **"Then as acquaintances. Perhaps some day I can make it up to you- and your friends."**

Hesitantly, Hikari took his hand and shook it. His touch wasn't rough or aggressive like she was used to, and for a minute neither of them retracted their hands.

That was- until the bell rang.

Hikari was quick to pull hers away, and she almost seemed frightened. **"I have to go."** She mumbled, and then disappeared out the door.

For the first time, Itachi had a rather pleasant smile on his face.

* * *

When Hikari returned to the Library, she told the group what had happened- not leaving out a single detail. And when she finally finished with her tale, the group- Sasuke included- had the exact same reaction.

"**Itachi Uchiha, under no circumstances, is to be trusted."**


	18. Act Eighteen: Surprises

For the most part, and it was a nice reprieve indeed, the bullying had dropped significantly. No more walking in pairs, no more hiding whenever one of the "popular" kids came around a corner, no more looking over one's shoulder. There was still the occasional shoved into a locker by a bully- who was just being a bully.

That didn't mean they dropped their guard though.

Everyone stilled tensed up when they saw Itachi in class, or in the halls, or during lunch. They watched him with guarded gazes. Sasuke was their secret informant, and he hadn't heard anything about his brother scheming. They almost believed that the Uchiha didn't mean any harm.

"**Except a snake always bites when your back is turned."**

Rentaro leaned against the wall, watching as her friends put together another stand for the Spring Festival. The halls were lined with these unusual stands, each put together right outside a classroom. This particular one was for the Cosplay café that the classroom was going to be used for.

"**Wouldn't it be more fitting to say a 'weasel always bites when your back is turned'?" **Hikari asked, hammering another nail into the piece of wood that Kimiko's shaking hands were holding.

Rentaro ignored the question, finding her comment far more fitting than the pun on Itachi's name. Instead, she addressed the matter of the Cosplay café.

"**You should be maids. Hikari in a maid's outfit would be cute." **She teased.

She slammed her hammer down, and offered a smile that was more cynical than kind. **"Please, never speak again, okay?"**

Rentaro laughed. **"But you'll never find a boyfriend if you don't some 'em the goods."**

"**I don't want, nor need, a boyfriend. Boys are just trouble with legs- and besides, I have enough problems with getting my grades up."**

"**Trouble with legs…" **Rentaro thoughtfully looked towards the ceiling before it dawned on her. **"Hey! That's what you refer to me as."**

"**And your point would be?" **Hikari tried not to smile.

"**Watch it or I'll flip your skirt!" **Rentaro warned, shaking her fist at her friend.

Kimiko's face became beat red. **"You're so embarrassing."**

"**That's exactly what a boy would say. My point has been proven." **Hikari laughed.

"**Not just any boy," **Kimiko added, **"but a **_**delinquent **_**boy."**

"**You two just shut up already. I'm not a delinquent boy. I'm a delinquent girl."**

"**Hah, that gets near perfect scores and doesn't skip classes half as bad as she used to. Sure is a delinquent, Kimiko."**

"**Yes, yes. She's unusually kind to her friends and sometimes helps strangers with small tasks. That's definitely a delinquent for you."**

Rentaro felt like someone had splashed paint across her face and she shook her fist at her friends. **"You two aren't even making sense now. You're just contradicting your statement about me being a delinquent boy. How am I a delinquent boy and not a delinquent girl- what is the difference even?"**

"**You're so smart. You're definitely a delinquent." **Hikari teased again.

The bickering would have gone on for much longer, effectively interrupting their work, but a tap on Hikari's shoulder stopped her in mid-sentence.

"**When did you become a part of the Committee?" **Itachi questioned, genuine curiosity in his words.

"**The Pre-" **Rentaro nudged her in her side, and she quickly remembered her 'relationship' status. **"-Sasori needed extra help, so I volunteered. Will you be participating?"**

"**I believe my group is in charge of one of them. I'm not sure-"**

"**Your group is D-13, and you're in charge of setting up and participating in the Haunted section. It's being held on the top floor, classrooms D-5, D-6, and D-7." **Kimiko pushed up her classes.

"**That's impressive. Do know everyone's designated assignment?"**

"**Yes. Rentaro is assigned to group B-7, and she'll be participating in the Ramen House."**

Rentaro crossed her arms behind her head, and gave off a very smug smirk.

"**Hikari is in group B-5, and she'll be participating in the Cosplay Café."**

"**I'm going to be a butler."**

"**You're going to be a maid." **Rentaro countered.

"**Vests look better on me."**

"**Skirts look better on you."**

"**I'm not going to dress up as a maid and say stupid crap like 'welcome home, master'."**

Rentaro's hands gripped her shoulders, and she leaned in unusually close.

"**Do it for me."**

"**No. I'm not going to fuel your fetishes."**

"**But Hikari in a maid uniform-"**

"**Stop it."**

"**But-"**

"**No."**

A laugh stopped the uncomfortable exchange between friends, and Rentaro snapped out of her wild fantasies- having forgot enemy number one was standing only a few feet away.

"**You two are strange, but in a refreshing way." **He said.

"**Besides, the Butler Cosplay Café is down the hall, and I don't think anyone's signed up to participate." **Kimiko informed her friends.

Hikari looked genuinely disheartened. **"What? So no boys in vests taking my order? That's not fair at all. If there's maids, there should definitely be butlers."**

"**Maybe you could talk Sasori into it?" **Rentaro suggested.

"**He's in charge of too many activities."**

"**Yo, Itachi, what are ya' doin', man?" **Deidara called from the end of the hall.

"**He shouldn't be yelling in the halls." **Kimiko mumbled.

"**I better go." **Itachi smiled. **"It was nice talking to you girls."**

They all put on rather pathetic smiles and nodded. **"Nice conversing with you too."**

It was entirely too forced.

Once he was out of earshot, they dropped their fake smiles.

"**Are we going to have to fake enjoyment every time he's around?" **Hikari sighed.

"**Until he makes his move and shows his true colors, yes."**

"**My cheeks are going to go numb from all the strain of smiling." **Hikari whined.

"**He'll slip up eventually. Then we'll catch that snake in a basket."**

"**Weasel in a cage sounds more appropriate."**

"**Shush. I'm the leader, I get to make the wise old analogies."**

* * *

When Hikari got home that evening, she shuffled passed the living room without so much as acknowledging her father.

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To take a shower and pick splinters out of my fingers."**

"**Not until you study. Your tutor's here to bring up those grades."**

If Hikari hadn't been so tired, she would had dropped from a heart attack. Instead, she turned slowly on the steps, eyeing the living room with a suspicious stare.

Her father emerged with her so-called tutor lingering behind him.

"**Since you've been so busy with school, he was kind enough to stop by the house."**

It was at that moment that her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, flipped it open, and mentally slapped the sender of a particular text message.

'_Hey, Hikari. It's Sasuke Uchiha. I just found out my brother is on his way to your house. Something about being your tutor. Uh, you should probably avoid going home. If you're there already, maybe you can sneak out?'_

"**Oh my god. You are the worst informant ever." **She muttered.

"**What?"**

"**Nothing, dad."**

"**Your mother has prepared tea and some snacks, they should be in your room."**

"**In my room?"**

"**It's quieter there for your studying. I'm going to have some work buddies over, so it'll be rowdy down here."**

'_What kind of house do I live in? A guy in a girl's room would be shunned in any other house! I want a normal family.'_

"**Sure." **She sighed. **"This way."**

Itachi respectfully nodded towards her father and then followed Hikari up the stairs. She stopped outside her door and turned to him.

"**I'm going to change my clothes. Stay here. Don't move. Stay. Here."**

Itachi politely smiled and nodded in agreement. Hikari ducked inside, locking the door and heaving another sigh.

"**This is going to be a long night."**


	19. Act Nineteen: Breakup

She had yanked on a simple hoodie and jeans and tied her hair into a ponytail rather than a usual bun. Her room was simply decorated with minimal clutter, and highlighted with neutral colors. She had a small coffee table in front of her tiny television, where the tea her mother had made sat. She offered him a seat at the table, tossing two pillows onto the carpeted floors. He obeyed, watching as she poured the tea for both of them, and then shuffled through her briefcase until she found her textbooks. Splaying her notebooks, pencils, and textbooks out, she finally settled into a relaxed state, sipping on her tea.

"**I heard some of your other grades have dropped as well."**

She glanced at him, then back to the textbook in front of her.

"**Dodging mean pranks and jerks makes it hard to concentrate on any work."**

Itachi didn't say anything, his eyes softening as he stared into his cup of tea.

"**Enough about that," **she said, **"time for some work."**

Shoving the textbook towards him, she pointed at a problem.

"**I don't understand that." **She said.

He took a look, and said. **"That's relatively simple."**

"**Yeah, well, I have a hard time understanding the teachers. Explain it to me."**

"**Slowly?" **He teased.

She frowned. **"We're not friends."**

He blinked, a bit caught off guard.

"**We're not friends." **She stressed**. "So don't become friendly with me."**

Her eyes, those eyes full of determination, directed at him, were serious. She tapped the page again, almost annoyed, and he forced himself to look at it. He didn't know what to say to her. It was naïve of him, who had bullied her and put her through so much, to think they'd become friendly over night. He had many friends, if not most of the school. So it was discouraging when someone was so frank about not wanting to be friends. He swallowed his pride though. He knew he deserved that stern gaze.

So he explained, in small terms, what the problem was. He did an example, asked her for an example, and corrected her mistakes. He was patient when she messed up, and watched as she feverishly erased the writing. The frown on her lips was almost permanently there the entire length of the session. Small talk was avoided at all costs. She kept her eyes on the prize- her grades.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"**It's almost nine." **Her mother smiled. **"I think it's time Itachi went home. Your parents will be worried."**

Hikari stretched her arms above her head and groaned. **"I hate sitting in one position for so long. My back is killing me."**

He didn't say anything, just smiled over at the girl.

She eyed him for a moment before getting up. **"I'll walk you out."**

"**Thank you." **He said, and followed her lead.

"**Your father has scheduled me for tomorrow as well." **He informed her, when they stood just outside the front door. **"It won't inconvenience you, will it?"**

She snorted. **"It will, but what my father wants, my father gets."**

"**I think having me as a tutor is better than Kabuto, yeah?" **He didn't look at her, but he could feel the tension that crept up.

She said a very curt 'thank you', and shut the door.

* * *

The morning class was slow, and Hikari laid her head against the cool surface of her desk. Rentaro had skipped for whatever reason, and Sasori seemed all too interested in the teacher's lecture. She rubbed the sleepy from her eyes, and fought a yawn, she had been up later than usual- burning everything she had learned from her tutor into her mind.

"**You may talk quietly for the rest of the period. Please, try to stay on the topic we just discussed."**

"**I don't know the topic." **Hikari muttered.

She closed her eyes. **"Just gonna sleep."**

"**Hikari."**

She lazily opened one eye to look at Sasori. **"Yeah?"**

"**May I talk to you about something?"**

Sasori was always the serious type. One could never figure out what he was thinking. However, it was different- a different tone just beneath his usual mundane one, and Hikari sat up straight.

"**Yeah, sure."**

"**It's about our arrangement."**

She gave a nod to signify she was following.

"**If it is all right with you, I would like to discontinue our arrangement."**

After a bit of silence, and a moment of contemplation, Hikari nodded again. **"Yeah, sure." **She said, smiling just a bit. **"We can still be friends, right?"**

Sasori nodded.

She was relieved. Sasori had grown on her, and she admired him for his dedication to whatever was put in front of him, and she really did consider him a friend.

"**So is it a special someone?" **She questioned, a teasing tone to her voice.

"**Yes."**

"**Girl or boy?"**

"**Girl."**

"**Do I know them?"**

"**Probably."**

"**Name?"**

"**Private."**

"**Well, that's no fun."**

"**I'm a private person."**

"**I know. Do they sit at our table?"**

"**No."**

"**Huh. Well, I'm stumped then."**

"**That's fine."**

"**You're really no fun."**

The bell rang, and the two said their goodbyes.

Rentaro was waiting outside the classroom, blatantly ignoring the dirty look from her teacher. She hooked her arm around Hikari's and dragged her towards their lockers.

"**What did I miss?"**

"**You would know if you had shown up."**

"**Why show up when I can just copy my best friend's notes?"**

"**God, you're so lazy."**

"**But I'm adorable."**

Hikari rolled her eyes, handed her notes to her best friend, and traded her books for new ones.

"**So, anything interesting happen?" **She questioned, thumbing through the papers.

"**Sasori dumped me."**

Hikari wasn't upset about it, but Rentaro looked absolutely horrorstruck. It was at that point that Hikari remembered no one else knew about the "fake" part of the relationship.

"**I will **_**murder **_**him."**

"**No, you won't. I'm not upset about it. Call it an amicable breakup."**

Rentaro calmed down for a moment. **"Are you sure about that?"**

"**We're going to stay friends, so I'm perfectly fine with it."**

Despite being hesitant, Rentaro accepted the explanation, and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders as they walked to class.

"**If you need a shoulder to cry on, you have me."**

"**I'm not going to cry over him."**

"**Cry over who?" **A friendly voice broke into their conversation.


End file.
